Harry Potter and the Crusader's Curse
by xObserveRx
Summary: COMPLETELY CHANGED! UPDATED! A mysterious object arrives at the school, suddenly turning students against themselves. On top of Voldemort, Harry has a new enemy: Anything that isn't chained down! Action,Drama,Romance...
1. Rite of Passage

**A/N: This is a story about Harry's sixth year. It has events/people in it from HBP and will have some of the same results. I'd like to point out that there will be some similarities between HBP and my story. JKR owns everything Harry Potter related and I would never dream of stealing any of her creations, hehe. **

**So on that note, enjoy the different yet similar take on Harry's sixth year that I've created.**

**Dan (xObserveRx)**

**Chapter One**

**Rite of Passage**

The late July night was an eerie one across the English countryside of Wiltshire. A thick mist, brought along by the storm now escaping over the hills in the east was now so dense that it looked as if a grey blanket had been thrown over top of the few houses and barns in the area. The towering rooftop peaks of the largest house on the now abandoned county road, Malfoy Manor, were the only objects protruding the top of the misty cloud, looking like periscopes of a submarine searching for a safe place to surface.

A low rumble of thunder masked a loud cracking noise; the infamous sound of apparition. Shaking himself off, an ominous looking wizard wearing a black cloak stepped out of a particularly misty spot of ground and began moving quickly down the street. As he reached the gate to the Malfoy Manor, the man removed the hood of his cloak revealing a greasy head of jet black hair. His Pale skin spoke out against the night with vivid contrast, giving the on-looking owls reason to flutter about before taking off into the now moonlit sky.

A gust of wind caught the man's hair as he reached the doorstep of the manor, blowing it askew. A long, hooked nose dwarfed the man's black eyes; which now carried a look of utmost concern. His knock was answered almost immediately by a frantic looking woman whom, if met in a different circumstance, the man felt he'd find quite attractive.

"Severus," The woman whispered in a desperate tone, "thank goodness you're here."

"What seems to be the matter Narcissa?" Snape asked as he was led into rather large living room which consisted of a large number of priceless artifacts; many of which looked to be family heirlooms, and in the middle of the room sat two dark green leather chairs and a full length couch, which surrounded a breathtaking coffee table comprised of pure emerald.

Narcissa directed Snape to the chair closest to the hallway, and offered him a drink. Snape accepted, and she took out her wand and waved it in the direction of a large oak cabinet at the far side of the room. The cabinet's doors swung open, and a rather large bottle of amber liquid came sailing out, followed by two glasses. She waved her wand again, and the glasses filled themselves. As soon as her glass was full, Narcissa grabbed it and began pacing back and forth.

"Oh Severus, I think I've done something very wrong," she said in a shaken tone. She swung her long blonde hair out of her face as she turned to face Snape. The troubled look of her blue eyes told him that her concern was genuine. "It's Draco, I've-I've allowed him to speak with the Dark Lord." With that, there was a loud crack, and a black haired, gaunt looking woman appeared.

"Cissy, what do you think you're doing?" The woman cried, crossing the room and grabbing Narcissa by the shoulders. "You're not to speak of Draco's task to anyone. This was an order from the Dark Lord himself!"

"I know what his orders are Bella," Narcissa sneered, pushing her sister away. "I just think that Draco isn't ready for something of this sort yet. He needs… help with it."

"So you've called _him_ here?" Bellatrix asked, glaring at Snape. "He is-"

"One of the Dark Lord's most trusted advisors," Narcissa scowled, cutting in, "and I trust him."

"I am the Dark Lord's _most_ faithful follower," Bellatrix muttered, before groaning in aggravation and beginning to pace.

"It just so happens that I have been informed of this particular task," Snape said giving Bellatrix a cold look, "I also believe that Draco is more than capable of completing it without hindrance." The look Narcissa gave him told Snape that she disagreed. Bellatrix turned on the spot to face the other two again.

"You see Cissy?" She began, attempting a smile that turned out to be more threatening than comforting, "he feels that Draco can handle this. Why do you ask for his help?"

"I ask him for help because I want to!" Narcissa said, firing up. Before she could continue, Snape stood up and began walking towards both of them.

"It's quite alright Narcissa," he said as he gave her a faint smile, "I know your sister does not share the same confidence in me that the master does, and frankly I don't care." At that comment Bellatrix brandished her wand and aimed it at Snape. Smiling, Snape turned and faced Bellatrix. "If you wish me to help Draco in this matter, I will do so in any way possible." At that, Narcissa began to weep. Snape sat her down on the couch as Bellatrix continued pacing with an annoyed look.

"Thank you Severus, thank you so much," cried Narcissa, beginning to regain her composure, "He's become arrogant and over confident since he received this order. I begged the Dark Lord to choose someone else for the mission, but he refused. This is because Lucius failed him, isn't it?" She broke down again, and Snape put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is not out of revenge against Lucius Narcissa," He said in a comforting voice, "Draco has asked for this task. He wishes to follow in his father's footsteps, something you should be proud of, not worrisome over." Narcissa sobbed again.

"He's just a boy Severus," she said, raising her voice, "He thinks he's going to be some hero in the eyes of the master. I've heard him talking to his friends; he's calling this task his _rite of passage_ into the Dark Lord's service; into adulthood even! He's let it go to his head Severus!"

Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs, followed by the quick drumming of someone filing down the stairs.

"I am not overconfident mother!" screamed Draco, who had appeared at the entrance to the room. He raised his nose into the air in an arrogant fashion. "I'm perfectly capable of completing this task. Everyone can see that, including the master, so why can't you?" Bellatrix, who had been gazing out of the window, whirled around to face her nephew.

"You're making your father very proud Draco," She said, causing Draco to raise his nose even higher than it already was; as well as a furious glare from her sister. Snape stood up.

"Draco, your mother is just-"

"You shut up," Malfoy sneered, the arrogant smile falling from his face as quickly as it had appeared, "You're just as bad as her; not trusting me to get the job done. You'll see though, everyone will see. I'm not just a boy anymore, I'm a Deatheater now." And with that, he turned and stormed out the door and into the night.

For a few moments there was silence. Snape was staring at the floor, clearly at a loss for words while Bellatrix smiled as she watched her nephew through the window. Narcissa looked as if she were going to be sick at any moment.

Suddenly she sprung up from the couch and clutched Snape by the hands.

"Severus, you will help Draco, won't you?" She asked him in a desperate tone. Snape nodded. "Will you help me Severus? Will you see that no harm comes to Draco, that he will help him complete his task?"

"I will try."

Narcissa knelt in front of Snape looking directly into his eyes. "Severus, will you make the Unbreakable Vow?" Snape drew back at the mention of these words and Bellatrix spun around with a look of astonishment on her face. She moved back towards the sitting area.

"Now now Narcissa, this is hardly something worth-"

"My son is worth anything Bella!" Narcissa shrieked, with a look of utter contempt in her eyes. She turned back towards Snape.

"Will you Severus? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?" Snape remained expressionless.

"I will make the Unbreakable Vow Narcissa," he said looking over at Bellatrix, "And I take it that you will agree to be our bonder?" Bellatrix's mouth fell open.

"Come over here Bella," Narcissa said directing her sister towards them. Bellatrix moved slowly forwards, her mouth still agape.

"You'll need your wand," Snape added, turning his focus to Narcissa. Bellatrix stood over the two as they joined hands, grasping each others wrists.

"Will you promise to watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" Narcissa asked, looking directly into Snape's eyes.

"I will." A small band of fire was expelled from Bellatrix's wand, and wrapped itself around their hands.

"Will you see to it, to protect him from harm?"

"I will." A second, brighter band of flame leapt from the wand, intertwining with the first.

"And will you, Severus, promise to carry out the task the Dark Lord has asked of Draco, if it seems he will fail?"

"I will," Said Snape, and a rope of flame much larger than the previous two jumped from Bellatrix's wand and wrapped around the others intertwining them all together, completing the vow.


	2. Another Muggle Mishap

**Chapter Two **

**Another Muggle Mishap**

The sweltering heat of the summer night made the moonlight dance on the upstairs bedroom floor of number Four Privet Drive. The room looked to be in terrible shape; many books scattered about on the floor, clothes piled up in dresser drawers that were too full to close anymore and Newspaper articles and clippings cluttered over the entire length of the bed in which the young man named Harry Potter now slept.

As the sleeper shifted positions, a few of the clippings fell onto the floor and into the moonlight. A particularly bold headline reading _Wizarding Community in Chaos calls for a New Minister_ was amongst them.

_Rufus Scrimgeour, previous head of the Auror office has become the new Minister of Magic, succeeding Cornelius Fudge in a ceremony last week. Greeted with much support and expectations from the Ministry as well as the community, Scrimgeour promised more prominent action against He who must not be named and his followers._

_Speculation about the incidents both at the Brockdale Bridge and in the West Country, combined with the recent deaths of revered witches Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance have sparked a feeling of confusion and about previous Ministry involvement. Previous Minister Cornelius Fudge explained at a meeting last week that certain measures had been overlooked… Continued on Page A3._

The young man's arm suddenly jerked forward, knocking a few objects from the nightstand; Pamphlets that included headlines such as "_So you've been worried about Dementors?_" And "_Protecting you and your family from Death Eaters and other followers of he who must not be named_"fell to the floor as well as the young man's glasses. Another shudder from the young man showed that his sleep was restless. He seemed to be having a disturbing dream…

Harry was walking through a long corridor, which looked familiar to the seventh floor of Gryffindor tower, yet somehow different. The only light source came from several small candles that were perched in deteriorating wooden shackles secured to the wall. From all around him came the screams of many unidentifiable creatures. A few of the sounds however, Harry recognized as people he knew.

He passed an open door through which he saw several maimed bodies. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were among the victims; still being attacked by creatures Harry had never seen before. Before he could do anything however, the door slammed shut in his face, and his feet continued sending him forward.

As he continued down the hall, now attempting to avoid looking into the many open doors on either side of him, Harry heard two distinct cries. As he passed the next door, Harry caught a horrifying glimpse of Ron; his bright red hair nearly all burned away, Harry's best friend was suspended in mid air. He looked over at Harry who was trying with all his might to charge into the room and save his friend. Harry heard Ron call out to him before a force that Harry could not see began savagely beating his friend. After a few blows the force stopped and Ron was left hanging in a bloody heap; half of his teeth knocked out, his nose broken. Tears welled in Harry's eyes as the door slammed and his feet continued carrying him.

Harry reached the end of the hall, and turned to face the last door. The room appeared to be empty. Nervous and unable to move, Harry continued watching. After a few minutes, Harry began to see what looked like three figures coming towards him from the back of the room. As the figures came closer, he recognized them as Ron, Hermione, and himself. They looked to be sneaking around; looking for something almost. Suddenly the figures turned and looked horrified. A greenish light came flying out of the darkness, and hit Hermione square in the chest. Her body was sent sailing through the air, right through the door, and landed only a few feet from Harry's now immobilized body.

The other figures came rushing through the door, oblivious to the fact that another Harry was standing just a few feet in front of them and bent over Hermione who was now deathly pale.

"She's gone," Murmured the Ron looking figure, before breaking down over top of Hermione. The other Harry looked up at the now petrified Harry who stood before him.

"You," said the other Harry, "you caused this."

Harry was powerless to move as the figure that resembled him readied his wand, and pointed it directly at him.

"Avada…" The figured chanted, with a look of evil flaring in its eyes.

"No!" Screamed Harry as a green light engulfed his body.

Harry awoke with a start. Throwing his blankets off and sending the scattered papers fluttering to the ground, he sat up and flung his lets over the side of his bed. It had only been a dream. Reaching up to run his hand through his messy black hair, he grazed his scar, which he was surprised to find, didn't hurt at all. This fact scared him more than anything in the dream had.

All of his previous dreams in which his friends were hurt always revolved around something with Voldemort. A thought of his, a premonition, a particularly evil thought the dark wizard had had. This however, seemed very different. He had always been an active participant in those dreams, not just an innocent bystander. And why had the other Harry seen him? '_You caused this' _is what the figure had said. What had that meant? Harry suddenly wished he could talk to his godfather. Sirius had always been a source of comfort for him after a troubling time, but since the incident at the Department of Mysteries in June that comfort had ceased to exist. A feeling of remorse washed over Harry, but was short lived. A tapping at his window drew his thoughts back to his room.

Getting up and heading to the window, Harry saw an enormous barn owl with an equally large parcel attached to its leg perched on his sill. The owl flew into his room the moment the window opened, desperate to escape the heat. Apparently the record breaking heat wave sweeping across England was affecting more than just its people.

As Harry grabbed the parcel from the owl's leg, he noticed the handwriting and recognized it immediately as Hermione's. Taking a quick glance at the clock, Harry saw it was only minutes after midnight. It was now officially his sixteenth birthday and it seemed obvious to Harry that his friend knew this owl would reach him at exactly this time. Only Hermione would be so precise.

Giving his friend's thoughtfulness a quick smile, Harry opened the package and found exactly what he knew he would: A home made birthday cake and a letter. Unrolling the parchment, Harry read the letter aloud.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Sixteenth birthday! I'm sorry I haven't been able to write you this summer, and unfortunately I won't be able to again. I'm traveling in America with my parents, who only allowed me to write this after I bothered them about it for days. The good news is that I will be returning two weeks earlier than them, and will be staying at the Burrow with Ron's family. He has told me that you will be going there soon, which means I'll be seeing you before school starts. Well I'm out of time, and Pig should be arriving there any minute. Have a good summer Harry, and I'll see you in August._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S: I hope you enjoy the cake._

No sooner had Harry finished reading the letter, Ron's owl Pigwidgeon came soaring into the room and perched himself on the footboard of Harry's bed so violently that he nearly knocked the huge barn owl off. Definitely upset by this, the large owl fluttered about for a moment before flying hastily out the window back into the night.

Harry stood up and reached for Pig's parcel. It seemed Mrs. Weasley had also made him a cake. Dipping a finger into the icing lining the side of the box with one hand, Harry grabbed Ron's letter with the other. Letting the parchment unfold itself, Harry read it.

_Hey Harry,_

_Happy birthday mate! Sorry I didn't write sooner, but I wanted to wait until it was confirmed before sending Pig off. You're coming to stay with us again Harry! Today! That's right, after much hassle from mum, Dumbledore allowed it. He'll be bringing you here himself though. That was the only way he'd allow it. So I'll be seeing you later today, assuming this letter arrived right after Hermione's. Strange one that girl, goes through way too much trouble to be clever. Anyways, see you later tonight!_

_Ron_

_P.S: Mum sends her wishes, and says she'll have another cake ready when you arrive. Ginny says hi too…_

There was more to the letter, but Harry couldn't read it. Ron must've gotten distracted while writing.

Throwing the letter down, Harry fell back on his bed, smiling at the prospect of leaving the Dursley's later that day. His horrible dream now a fading memory, he closed his eyes. Sleep came quickly, and his new dreams were filled with warm memories of his parents and friends.

Harry awoke to a loud rapping on his bedroom door the next morning. Annoyed, he shoved on his glasses and glanced at the clock; it was only twenty minutes after seven.

"Get out of bed you lazy lump," called Harry's uncle with a seething tone. Harry could picture his uncle's face turning red already. "We're going to be late!"

Harry groaned and stood up. Another pounding on the door rang through his room as he was putting his shoes on.

"Alright already," He said, giving the closed door a look of disgust, "I'll be out in a minute."

Making a quick effort to conceal the letters from his friends, Harry threw them into the chest at the end of his bed, along with several piles of clothes and few books then slammed it shut. He could hear his uncle pacing outside the door as he quickly grabbed his wand and clumsily shoved it into his back pocket before heading out the door.

Not even two steps past the threshold of the door, Harry felt something against his back. He turned to see his uncle facing him, waving his wand in his face.

"You're not taking this monstrosity anywhere today boy," Vernon seethed, throwing the wand back into Harry's room. Harry watched it hit the side of his bed, and fall to the floor before attempting to go for it. Before he could take a step however, his uncle had slammed the door, stepped in front of it, and was pointing towards the stairs.

"We're leaving now."

Harry knew that he could probably force his uncle out of his way, and take his wand back; he was already taller than the man, and by any guess more active. The prospect of having to deal with the consequences however, didn't make the move out to be a wise one. Remembering that he would be leaving tonight anyways, Harry turned towards the stair.

"Where are we going anyways?" Harry asked, taking his time on the way down.

"It doesn't matter boy," His uncle said quietly from behind him, "You're going to behave yourself, and that's all you need to know." Harry descended the last stair, and found his Aunt Petunia waiting with Dudley who seemed to be unusually excited.

"What time does the museum open at?" The mammoth boy asked his father.

"A museum, brilliant," Harry muttered, crossing his arms.

"The main exhibits open at eight," Vernon replied, turning to give Harry a vicious glance, "but due to our circumstances, we won't get there until well after nine." Dudley sighed as he turned towards the door.

"He's good for nothing, just like his parents," Harry heard him say under his breath. He had to restrain himself from dashing up the stairs and grabbing his wand to hex them all.

'Only one more day,' he thought as he made his way out the door, hanging his head low, 'only one more day.'

The muggle museum was turning out to be as exciting as a history class with professor Binns. Most of the exhibits were just pictures of old stuff and people. After lunch however, Vernon and Petunia had opted to let Dudley go off with Harry while they went to view an exhibit entitled "_Romance through the ages_". Harry was thankful for this at first, but as he followed Dudley through the various exhibits he wanted to visit, Harry found himself wishing he'd hexed the whole lot of them that morning.

Walking across a grand hall, Dudley stopped in front of a portrait of the founder of the first ever museum in England. The caption was long and boring, causing Harry to neglect it. When he did glance up at the portrait however, a strange sensation crept over him. The man resembled Sirius to the tee. Long black hair, a scruffy mass of facial hair that covered most of his face, he even had the same, almost quizzical smile that his Sirius did.

As Harry began to miss his godfather again, Dudley made for a staircase at the far end of the hall. Harry followed him down the flight and into an exhibit entitled "_The Lost Artifacts of Ancient Mythology_". For the first time all day, Harry felt as if he might actually see something interesting here.

The room was fairly large and contained at least twenty pieces that looked to be Greek mythology oriented. "_The bow of Artemis_", "_Aphrodite's Circlet_" , and "_Aries' War Drums_" were among the most popular attractions, with ten people or more crowding around each one, reading the information provided by the museum about how the piece came into its possession.

Having lost Dudley in a crowd of people coming down the stairs, Harry finally found him in the back corner of the exhibit by himself, staring at what looked like a human heart made of stone.

"_The Crusader's Heart_", as it was called, contained no information from the museum other than its name. Set on a dark green pillow, encased in glass, the object glimmered as if something inside of was still alive. Harry moved in closer for a better look and noticed that certain portions of the otherwise run-of-the-mill stone contained translucent jewels through which Harry could make out a slow moving liquid. He soon found himself transfixed on it, watching the liquid with an interest he'd rarely felt in his entire lifetime. After what seemed like hours in silence, a voice came from behind Harry.

"What're you staring at?"

Harry spun around to see Dudley giving him a menacing look.

"This stone thing here," Harry sputtered, unsure why Dudley was asking him about something he had just been observing as well, the "Crusader's Heart" or whatever it's called." Dudley frowned.

"Someone's heart? What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned, moving towards Harry, "Is this one of your stupid magic tricks?"

Harry could feel himself becoming annoyed. Dudley was mocking him, he was sure of it. He turned around to face the stone again.

"It's just right-"

The stone heart moved. Harry shook his head to make sure it wasn't some kind of mind trick. At a second glance Harry could clearly see the stone had actually begun _beating._ Stepping back in horror, Harry watch as a bright ring of light erupted from the object like the shockwave of an explosion. The force of the light knocked Harry to the ground. As he scrambled back to his feet, he looked around. Nobody else seemed to be affected by this phenomenon. Either the eerie light was a common scenario in the exhibit, or no one else could see it.

Just as Harry looked back at the now very alive heart, he was shoved violently from behind. The force of the blow sent him sailing into the piece's protective glass case, sending it crashing to the floor, with himself not far behind. After a moment his vision cleared, and Harry, sill on the floor, turned to face his attacker. It was his cousin.

As Dudley closed in on him, Harry noticed that this wasn't the only extraordinary event going on. The entire room had sprung into chaos; at least a dozen other fights had broken out, people were running in every direction, children were crying and the priceless artifacts of the museum had become projectiles that the fleeing people had to avoid.

Dudley's voice brought Harry back to his own quite dangerous situation.

"Well, well, the magician's lost his wand. Whatever is he going to do?" Dudley chortled at him, imitating a helpless child. Harry felt the anger rising in him. He knew Dudley had been waiting for a moment like this since the day Hagrid had told Harry of his heritage in front of the Dursleys. Harry didn't think Dudley much of a threat when he was carrying his wand, but now, without it, the overgrown boy towering over him seemed quite a problem. Harry decided that the best course of action was to try to talk his way out of this.

"Dudley, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wouldn't want-" Harry started, but Dudley quickly cut him off.

"Mom and Dad will be glad I did this. They've never wanted you with us. If your freak show parents hadn't died and forced you on us…"

Harry didn't even let him finish. In a surge of blind fury, Harry charged at Dudley. It seemed like at that exact moment, the bizarre occurrences of the past few minutes suddenly hadn't happened. The room fell silent and the only sounds heard were the scream of Dudley as he was hit, followed by the smashing of glass, as the two boys went flying through it. As soon as Harry had realized what had happened, arms were upon him, dragging him to his feet.

He surveyed the room. All the people who had been rioting only moments before were now staring at him in utter disbelief. The room also seemed to be in perfect order again. Nothing was smashed or thrown about. It was as if nothing had happened at all.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dudley shrieked as he was helped up by a security guard. Opening his mouth to attempt an apology, Harry was silenced by the enormous guard who had subdued him.

"Save your explanations for the police boy," he bellowed. He shoved Harry towards the stairs. As they were leaving the room, Harry turned back to get one last glance at the Crusader's Heart, the mysterious object that had caused him to attack his cousin. It was no where to be seen. A few benches and some plants had replaced the stone heart's exhibit. It had vanished.

Harry couldn't believe it. How could something vanish out of thin air without a witch or wizard casting a spell? He took a quick glance around the room, but quickly realized that if a witch or wizard was among the now thickening crowd, there would be no way to pick them out. The object must be magical to have caused that sort of reaction in people. Then again, what if he was just imagining things? Had the Crusader's Heart even been there at all? What if he was just going mad?

All these thoughts crossed Harry's mind as he sat in the hall across from the security office. Dudley was inside the office getting his injuries attended to. The Dursley's came around the corner, escorted by two police officers. Uncle Vernon's face was a deep maroon, matching the colour of the jacket he was wearing. Magical mystery or not, one thing was for sure, Harry was in big trouble.


	3. The Errand

**Chapter Three**

**The Errand**

At quarter to eight that evening, Harry opened the front door to the Dursleys house with Uncle Vernon hot on his tail. The police officers had determined that the incident at the museum was a matter of "family affairs" and that as long as the damages were paid for, Harry was free to go. Uncle Vernon had managed to keep his cool at the station, and agreed to pay for the damages; but from the moment they had left the station, Harry had heard almost every insult the book had, as well as few new ones Uncle Vernon had made up on the spot.

Starting up the stairs, Harry pretended he didn't hear his uncle shouting.

"YOU GET BACK DOWN HERE BOY! I'M NOT FINISHED!" The pictures lining the walls of the staircase shook with the sound of Uncle Vernon's voice. Finally, on the second step from the top of the stairs, Harry turned and faced his uncle.

"What is it? I said I'd pay for the damages, I have plenty of Galleons. I'll just have some transferred from Gringotts-" Harry managed to spit out before getting cut off again.

"I don't want your damned wizard money! I want real currency! And on top of that, I want you OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" His uncle bellowed, turning red in the face.

Uncle Vernon had threatened to kick Harry out before, but this time the situation was different. Harry had just cost his uncle at least a thousand pounds, and had injured his son in the process. There didn't seem to be much hope that Harry would be staying here tonight. He glanced over at his aunt, who looked as if she were about to faint, and then turned back to his uncle.

"Fine then, I'll go live on the streets!" He yelled. Just as the sentence left Harry's mouth, there was a knock on the door. Harry froze. He knew who was behind the door. He'd forgotten to mention to the Dursleys that he'd be leaving tonight. He hadn't expected to be gone for so long, he wasn't even packed and yet Dumbledore was here to pick him up.

Muttering something under his breath, Uncle Vernon turned to the door, and swung it open. Standing there, looking calm as ever, was Albus Dumbledore.

"Good evening Vernon," He started, eyeing Harry's uncle as if he had just committed a crime. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Harry rushed back down the stairs as his uncle stepped back from the door in a mix of horror and disbelief. Petunia pulled her husband away from the door and into the living room to sit him down. Reaching the door, Harry stepped into his headmaster's view.

"Ah, hello Harry," Dumbledore exclaimed, looking very happy to see that Harry was indeed alright. "Would you mind some company for a short while?"

Harry smiled and nodded, then moved out of the doorway so Dumbledore could enter. Finally catching a glimpse of Dumbledore, Dudley ran into the living room and hid behind the couch. Harry chuckled at this, and led Dumbledore into the living room as well.

Stopping in front of the fireplace, Harry directed Dumbledore to a leather chair his uncle usually occupied at this time of night. Kindly nodding, Dumbledore sat down and conjured up a bottle of mead, offering glasses to Harry and the Dursleys. Harry's uncle declined rather abruptly, but Petunia nodded and took the glass that floated ever so softly across the room towards her. Harry took hold of his glass, and took a sip.

"I assume you're not packed yet Harry?" Dumbledore asked him after a moment.

"Err…I kind of lost track of time sir. I can pack right now if you-"

"It's alright," Dumbledore replied, cutting Harry off. "Pack," he exclaimed suddenly, and Harry could hear noises coming from upstairs. He knew the supplies he would need for the school year were neatly organizing themselves into his trunk. When the noises ceased, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Well now that's out of the way there is something I wanted to show you Harry." Pulling a piece of parchment from his robe, he handed it to Harry. "That is your godfather's will. He has left everything to you. I want you to read over it, as there are some things you will need to do quite soon." Taking the will in his hand, Harry had to fight back tears. Seeing this paper was like admitting that Sirius was really gone.

Ever since his godfather had fallen beyond that veil in the Department of Mysteries, Harry had always clung to a small thread of hope that he'd see him again someday. It was now quite clear that his godfather, the only person left who had truly made him feel safe, was gone forever. Choking back a sob, Harry gazed into the fire.

"Harry," started Dumbledore, "your godfather was a fine man, and a great friend to me. I know that he'd have been the first person to tell you that you need to keep moving forward, no matter how hard life may seem. He wouldn't have liked to see you clinging to his memory like this." Making sure he was facing away from Dumbledore's gaze, Harry wiped a tear from his cheek.

"I know. It's just a little overwhelming sometimes. I'll be alright." He said, wishing he could just let every thought, every emotion he'd felt in the past few weeks pour out of him. This however, was not the time to be mourning loved ones.

As Harry took a seat across from Dumbledore, there was a loud crack to his right. Harry jumped before turning in his seat to see a ragged looking house elf giving him a nasty look. The Dursleys gasped and jumped back onto the couch as if the floor had suddenly caught fire.

"This is nothing to worry about," Dumbledore said to them in a comforting voice, "he cannot harm you." The Dursleys apparently hadn't heard what Dumbledore had said for they did not move from the couch, nor did they take their gaze from Kreacher who was now pacing the floor in the middle of the room.

"Kreacher," Harry seethed, remembering how badly the house elf had spoken of Sirius and his friends last year at Grimmauld Place.

"Kreacher is now your servant Harry," Dumbledore said as the house elf made a rude gesture in his direction, "or so it would seem."

"Kreacher has been given a new master, a master most unworthy," the elf said, bowing ever so slightly towards Harry, "what would Kreacher's mistress say if she knew Kreacher was serving this filthy friend of mudbloods? Oh she would be most angry!" and with that Kreacher burst into a tantrum, yelling and cursing unseen persons. Dumbledore turned his gaze back to Harry.

"Kreacher has indeed passed into your service," He said speaking over the now wailing house elf, "I believe this presents a slight problem." Harry knew what Dumbledore meant by the comment. Kreacher had been the house elf for Sirius a long time. He had overheard many conversations between members of the order, and had seen many things that could be used as information against them.

"Kreacher, shut up!" Harry screamed and the house elf instantly fell silent. Harry looked back at Dumbledore. "What do you suggest we do professor?

"Well," Dumbledore replied as he pulled on his beard, "we could send him somewhere that would be easy to keep an eye on him." Harry thought for a moment but came up with nothing.

"Exactly where would that be sir?" He asked quietly, not enjoying the fact that he wasn't in the know.

"You've seen the kitchen at Hogwarts Harry, you know what goes on there," said Dumbledore, as he looked over at the Dursleys who still had not removed themselves from the couch. Vernon was now swinging wildly at the glass floating around his head.

"You're right," exclaimed Harry, remembering the many elves that ran the kitchen at school. Judging by the amount of work he had witness those elves doing two years before, it seemed like the best place to put Kreacher. "Kreacher," Harry said turning to the elf, who seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was frightening the Dursleys a great deal, "you're to go and work in the kitchen at Hogwarts." Kreacher turned around slowly, and began bowing as he spoke.

"Kreacher does not like his new master but he must obey," and with that, there was another crack and Kreacher was gone.

For a moment there was silence which was however, broken by the sound of Harry's uncle cursing the glass of wine that had still not been touched. Dumbledore waved his wand, and the bottle of wine and the four glasses disappeared instantly.

"You could've at least had a drink," he said, giving Vernon a stern look before turning back to Harry. "Alright then, are you ready Harry?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied, feeling quite anxious to leave. He jumped out of his seat and moved for the stairs to retrieve his trunk.

"There'll be no need for that Harry," Dumbledore said, knowing what Harry was thinking, "I've taken the liberty of sending your things to the Burrow already."

"Well, say goodbye to your relatives then, and I'll be waiting outside."

Harry muttered goodbyes to his aunt and uncle and didn't even bother looking at Dudley as he walked past him and out of the door.

Harry met Dumbledore halfway down the driveway. Dumbledore turned and joined Harry as he quickly marched by.

"You know they do have good intentions Harry," Harry kept moving. No matter what Dumbledore thought of the Dursleys, he didn't have to live with them for two months a year. He was glad he only had to put up with it one more time.

A little ways down the road, Harry suddenly remembered the incident that had occurred at the museum earlier that evening. He was sure that if anyone knew something about that _Crusader's Heart_ thing, it'd be Dumbledore.

"You have a question you want to ask me, do you not? Dumbledore said before Harry was even finished deciding what it was he actually _did_ want to say.

"Sir, do you know of something called theCrusader's Heart?"

"I've never heard of it," Dumbledore answered quickly, a smug look on his face. "What makes you ask?" Harry told him about what had happened at the museum that evening, as well as the dream he had had the night before. Dumbledore listened intently, but said nothing. After a few minutes in silence, Harry grew anxious.

"You have nothing to say sir?" Dumbledore looked at him for a moment.

"I don't believe that this is of any significance at the moment," he said before continuing ahead of Harry, "A marked boy shouldn't worry about such things while he walks down the street in the middle of the night."

"I-but," Harry started, but quickly sighed and continued after Dumbledore.

He had almost forgotten how dangerous his life had become recently. After the Department of Mysteries, Harry and his friends had become marked targets of Voldemort and his followers. Thinking about it now, he was quite surprised that nothing had happened while he was staying at the Dursleys. He suddenly wondered if Neville and Luna had been as lucky. They did not have a safe place to stay like the Dursleys or a powerful wizard like Dumbledore keeping an eye on them. Remembering the suffering his friends had gone through in his dream, Harry could help but worry. Dumbledore stopped suddenly, and Harry, still lost in thought, walked straight into him. Confused, Harry looked up at the headmaster.

"Professor, why did you stop?" He asked, adjusting his glasses. Dumbledore circled the entire area with his eyes before turning to face Harry.

"Alright, this should be good. I take it you've never apparated before Harry?" Dumbledore asked, rolling his left sleeve up. Before Harry could answer, Dumbledore continued. "It is fine, I can assist you. Just grab a hold of my arm here, and hold on tight." Harry placed his hand on Dumbledore's arm. Suddenly all the air was sucked out of Harry's lungs. He closed his eyes quickly, and strengthened his grip on Dumbledore's arm. He felt a peculiar sensation, like being forced into an invisible tube and being pulled towards its other end. But just as it felt like he was going to shrink into non existence, the feeling was gone. It was over. He felt normal again. He had just apparated for the first time in his life, and the feeling of it left him wondering if they could've taken brooms instead.

Opening his eyes and releasing his grip from the headmaster's arm, Harry was greeted by some very different scenery. When his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, Harry took a good look around.

While he and Dumbledore had been in the middle of a suburban neighborhood only moments before, they were now definitely in the countryside. A large cornfield spanning acres to the south of them, swayed in the brisk breeze. An ominous looking forest, much like the forbidden forest at school laid only a few hundred feet to their left. The most disturbing sight lay directly in front of them; it was a house. The roof of this place however, seemed to be upside down. It looked as the living quarters were reversed. This seemed to be where they were going. Dumbledore had already started towards the place. Suddenly feeling a little woozy, Harry stumbled a bit as he began to follow Dumbledore.

"What is this place?" Harry said trying not to sound like the apparition that had just taken place wasn't affecting him. Dumbledore turned back towards him, looking disappointed in himself.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to mention something before. There is an errand that you and I need to run," he replied, causing even more confusion for Harry.

"What kind of errand?" Harry asked. Ron hadn't mentioned any of this in his letter. What exactly were they doing in the middle of nowhere? It seemed to Harry that this was an unnecessary risk to be taking while the Dark Lord was running rampant causing chaos.

Dumbledore stood there for a minute, deep in thought. Then, looking at Harry with a slight grin, he said,

"We've come to visit an old friend of mine."

As they reached the house, Harry saw that he had been right. This house _was _upside down. He followed Dumbledore up a ladder to a balcony on the second level of the house. It may have been the first level though, he wasn't too sure. He wasn't even sure that the building was a house until he saw the inside of the place through a window next to the ladder. The room he was looking into resembled a quaint living room; a fire roared in the fireplace and it looked as if someone had recently been sitting in the rather disregarded armchair only a few paces from it. Continuing to observe the room, Harry heard a sudden knocking. Looking up to see an empty ladder, Harry knew that Dumbledore had reached the balcony, and was knocking on a door. Harry clamored up the ladder and crept up behind Dumbledore just as the door opened.

Standing in the door was a very mysterious looking girl. She couldn't have been any older than seven, and that was pushing it. She barely reached Harry's waist, and the sight of two much taller, much older people at her door was obviously causing some tension.

"Can I help you mister?" She asked, her grey eyes gleaming in the light of the moon. Her arms were shaking; Harry guessed they didn't receive company out here very often.

"I'm here to see a friend young lady," said Dumbledore, crouching down to the girl's size, "I believe you know her. Her name is Cagja Yewdine." For a moment the girl seemed to be lost in thought, looking as if she were trying to remember something from a long time past. Harry stood in silence. He was feeling very out of place. It was becoming a bit ridiculous; traveling to suspicious looking houses, climbing up ladders to reach the top or bottom of the place, then watching the greatest wizard he'd ever known talk to a child as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"Sir," Harry began, but before he could get anymore out, the girl had come to and was speaking again.

"Yes," she said, moving her silver hair out of her face, which Harry noticed looked quite excited, "Miss Yewdine is here. She is expecting company; I'll take you to her Mr. Dumbledore."

Harry followed Dumbledore through the door, and into an odd looking room. It appeared at first glance to be a kitchen; the usual stove, sink and dining table set about the room. It wasn't until Harry felt a drop of water from the ceiling that he looked up and saw it. The ceiling of this room was enchanted, looking almost identical to its larger counterpart in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was raining, according to the ceiling, which explained the water hitting him in a way, but also left Harry confused; the ceiling at Hogwarts mimicked the weather outside, it didn't create its own weather. And on top of that, the ceiling in Hogwarts didn't cause rain to fall inside the house. This ceiling, Harry thought to himself, must've been created with very powerful magic.

"Sir, have you seen the ceiling?" He asked Dumbledore, who was now well into the next room.

"Yes, very interesting isn't it?" Dumbledore said quickly before gesturing Harry towards him, "we mustn't keep Miss Yewdine waiting Harry, please, come along now."

Disappointed with the answer he received and weary of being left alone, Harry obliged.

They crossed a narrow hallway, and turned left, ending up in the living room Harry had seen on the ladder only a few minutes before. The little girl ran ahead towards the fireplace, and scrambled into what Harry assumed would be the lap of this 'Miss Yewdine' who would now be occupying the once empty chair he'd seen a few moments before.

Dumbledore crossed the room to the chair opposite the one the girl had climbed onto, leaving Harry standing at the entryway without a place to sit. Noticing this, Dumbledore quickly conjured a chair and directed Harry to sit down. As Harry crossed the room, a beautiful voice that made Harry feel completely relaxed and at peace sounded from the chair the little girl had just sat down on.

"It has been a long time Albus," the voice said and Harry was surprised to see a smile had formed on the headmaster's face. "I come to you with dark tidings as well as a request." Suddenly very interested to see the person this amazing voice belonged to, Harry hurried along. He reached the chair Dumbledore had set for him and turned to sit down. At this point his mouth fell open.

"S-sir," Harry gasped in disbelief, "_that's_ Miss Yewdine?"

"Oh, heaven's no my dear boy," Dumbledore said, sitting back and reaching into his robe for a pipe, "this little one only plays her part."

Harry fell back into the chair Dumbledore had conjured for him. He continued staring, open mouthed, as the little girl turned to him and spoke with the same lovely voice he had heard only moments before.

"Hello Harry Potter," said the little girl who now had a very peaceful look on her face, "I am Cagja Yewdine."


	4. The Request

**Chapter Four**

**A Request**

Harry didn't know what to say. In the past hour he had been told that he now was the owner of a house, apparated for the first time in his life, climbed to the top of an upside down house and had met a girl who had a split personality; it was a lot to absorb. The girl must have noticed this because she didn't wait for a response from Harry, who was still staring at her, mouth as open as could be, but instead continued her conversation with Dumbledore.

"I've asked you here tonight Professor, to arrange for a post at Hogwarts," the girl asked most seriously, causing a look of surprise to cross Dumbledore's face.

"You wish to teach at Hogwarts," he said, running his hand through his beard, "surely there must be a good reason."

"I have a most ominous feeling that we are on the brink of destruction Albus," she said, her face suddenly becoming very pale, "the balance of power is about to shift." Harry suddenly felt cold, even though the blaze in the fireplace now burned brighter than before. Dumbledore merely nodded before responding.

"I have noticed the signs as well Cagja, I will not deny it. I also know that this threat is inevitable; there must be a shift in the balance to bring change. I have already begun preparing accordingly."

"You will allow me to teach then I suspect?"

Dumbledore stood up and started towards the window.

"You believe this disaster is imminent," He asked, glancing up at the night sky. Harry could see the reflection of the moon in his spectacles.

"I do," the girl answered.

She then pointed towards a television that was perched above a dusty bookshelf the corner of the room, which turned on immediately. The nightly news was airing. A rather large, middle-aged man was standing in front of a building Harry recognized to be the museum the Dursleys had dragged him to earlier that day.

_I am standing outside the London Museum of Science which has just become the scene of a burglary. It appears that the perpetrators broke into the museum, but decided not to take anything. Police arrived on the scene but found nothing to be missing from the museum. The head of the museum should be out in a few minutes to make an official statement regarding-_

The girl waved her hand and the television turned off.

"Sir, that's the place where the Crusader's heart was!" Harry blurted out before he even realized it. The young girl gave him a nervous glance and Dumbledore merely continued to gaze out the window. "Y-you don't think the thief might've been after it, do you?"

"The thief didn't _attempt_ to steal it Harry, they _succeeded_," the girl whispered, leaning forward in her seat so that she now sat only a few inches from Harry's face. He could see she was trembling. "This means that it will soon be arriving at Hogwarts. Albus, we must prepare-"

"I have preparations in place already Cagja, or should I say Professor," Dumbledore said with a hint of anger, "You will be filling the potions master position that has recently come up, and I shall see you on the first of September." He quickly grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Sir-"

"I will answer your questions in due time Harry, but now we must be going. I bid you farewell for now Cagja." And with that, Dumbledore led Harry out of the living room, back through the odd looking kitchen with the bewitched ceiling, and out of the house.

A few minutes and another apparition later, Harry was standing in front of the Burrow with an angry look on his face and a troubled looking Dumbledore was directing him towards an old broom shed a few yards south of the Weasley's house.

"Sir, I don't see why we had to leave Cagja like that," Harry said with a spiteful tone, "I had some questions I wanted to ask her."

"You will address her as Professor Yewdine from now on Harry and I am sorry for that rather rude exit, but she has brought up some interesting points that I need to take into account before long." Dumbledore explained as they reached the shed that after a second glance, Harry realized was in very poor shape. "However, there are a few things I need to discuss with you before I go." Harry nodded as he brushed a cobweb from his hair.

"As you know, Professor Yewdine has been researching the Crusader's Heart. I believe that you should weary that although she is knowledgeable, she may have other motives. I want you to be most cautious around her." Harry shuffled a few shabby looking clean sweeps.

"What is Snape doing that he cannot teach potions anymore professor?"

"_Professor_ Snape is working on a very special task this year," Dumbledore said, with an emphasis on his first word, "he has been reassigned on my request."

"Reassigned, what does that mean?" Harry questioned, unsure of whether he wanted Dumbledore to answer.

The headmaster gave Harry a stern look as he said "I have given him the Defense against the Dark Arts position-and I will not need to explain my reasons for trusting him with this task again," he finished, stopping Harry, who was clearly showing objection to this decision, from speaking.

A silence surfaced between the two, in which Harry took the time to notice a disgusting amount of spiders crawling along the beams of the shed roof. Ron must dread coming to this place, Harry thought, as he squashed a spider that had drifted to the floor on its own thread of silk. The thought surfaced another question; something Harry was full of tonight.

"Sir," he said quietly, shifting his gaze back to the professor who rather anxious to leave, "are Ron and Hermione allowed to know about what has happened tonight?"

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are trustworthy companions Harry, they proven this on many occasions. I believe it is their right to know what's going on in your life."

It was true. Ron and Hermione had always been there for Harry; in a way, they were the closest thing to family he had, now that Sirius was gone. A saddened look appeared on his face, to which Dumbledore replied "You mustn't dwell too much on what you have lost Harry, he wouldn't have wanted that for you. Your godfather was a good friend of mine, and I know that he wouldn't want to see you going through something like this alone." A smile crossed Harry's face. Dumbledore always seemed to know what he was thinking.

"You're right professor," he said, looking down at his feet to hide his face, which he was sure, was now quite red. "Thanks." Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and led him out of the shed.

They walked back towards the house and stopped just shy of the front door.

"There's one last thing," Dumbledore said quickly, "I wish to conduct some private lessons with you this year, if you would be willing." Harry had to stop himself from gasping. When he regained control of his voice, he looked up at Dumbledore.

"I-of course professor," He stammered, still feeling very honoured, "What will you be teaching me though?"

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that," Dumbledore replied with a slight grin. He knocked on the door. "Let us not keep Molly worrying any longer. I told her that I would have you here long before now."

Before Harry could say anything, the door swung open, and he was greeted by a frantic looking Molly Weasley who pulled him into a gigantic hug.


	5. Summer's Eventful Close

**Chapter Five**

**Summer's Eventful Close**

For the next while, Harry sat at the kitchen table in silence. Mrs. Weasley had started preparing a feast that rivaled anything he had seen at school the second she had let go of him. Harry was surprised to notice that as worried as Mrs. Weasley was about him, the only other person awake in the house was Tonks, who apparently had been visiting. How Mrs. Weasley hadn't managed to keep everyone else in the house awake, Harry wasn't quite sure. It didn't matter though; he wasn't in any mood to discuss the night's events with Ron or Ginny just yet. Tonks wasn't being very talkative, for which Harry was thankful for, but quickly realized wasn't a good thing either.

While last year Tonks had been a happy-go-lucky person without a care in the world, it seemed that what had taken place at the Department of Mysteries in June had affected her quite deeply. Harry knew that she was related to Sirius, but she might as well have been married to him with the way she looked now. Her usually vibrantly pink hair was now a dull shade of green, and looked rather dirty. She had arranged her nose in such a manner that she now appeared to be almost twice as old as she had only a few weeks ago. Harry had half a mind to question her about the changes, but the subtle glances and quick subject changes Mrs. Weasley was firing in their direction told Harry otherwise. He would have to ask her another time. Tonks seemed to have the same idea.

"Thanks for the tea Molly," she said, her voice sounding very distant, "I have a lot of extra paperwork to finish up, so I'll just be running along now." Mrs. Weasley looked disappointed, but didn't try to keep her.

"Alright then, good night Nymphadora, do try to keep your head up though, he'll come around." Tonks slipped out the front door silently as Harry contemplated the meaning of Mrs. Weasley's remark. The thought quickly vanished from Harry's mind though, as Mrs. Weasley had begun talking to him again.

She explained how Mr. Weasley had been given a recent promotion at work, and was now investigating false charms and anti-jinx items that had begun popping up all over the place since the ministry had announced the return of Voldemort.

"It can be a difficult job, but it's such a wonderful advancement for Arthur," Mrs. Weasley beamed as she bewitched a few knives that started chopping through a large pile of carrots lying on the counter, "I've always said his talent was being wasted. It finally seems that someone agreed with me. I just wish he wasn't gone all hours of the night."

Harry noted that the odd clock on the wall that didn't tell time but instead showed the whereabouts of Weasley family now looked quite disheartening. All the hands were pointed at _mortal peril._ Harry assumed that the clock had been like this since the ministry had announced Voldemort's return, but he couldn't be too sure. Mrs. Weasley seemed rather anxious for her husband to return home, and Harry didn't want to cause her any more worry. He kept his mouth shut.

Just as Mrs. Weasley set an enormous plate of food down in front of him, Harry heard a knock on the front door.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a tone that told Harry she knew exactly who it was.

"It's Arthur," a muffled voice said through the door which Harry immediately recognized as Mr. Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley made for the door and when she attempted to open it, she seemed to have a problem getting the job done.

"Ask me the question dear," Mr. Weasley said from the other side of the door. Harry guessed that he was holding it shut. He suppressed a laugh as Mrs. Weasley sighed and asked him the colour of his second dog's eyes. It was quite funny to see two grown adults behaving so odd in their own house. Then again, it made it quite clear to Harry how dangerous the times had become. He remained quiet and listened.

"Blue with a hint of Brown," Mr. Weasley answered, sounding very proud. Mrs. Weasley pulled on the door knob again and again the door remained shut.

"I haven't asked you my question yet dear," Mr. Weasley reminded his wife, to which she groaned.

"Arthur, this is ridiculous. If you were a Death Eater you could've just broken the door down. Do we really have to do this?"

"We must make a good example for others Molly, you know that."

Mrs. Weasley sighed again.

"Alright, ask the question Arthur."

"What do you like to be called when we're alone at night?" Harry saw Mrs. Weasley turn pink.

"Mollywobbles," she whispered into the crack of the door. Harry suddenly felt like he was intruding and quickly turned back to his dinner and began eating very noisily.

"Alright, you can let me in now," Mr. Weasley replied and Mrs. Weasley swung the door open to reveal a tall, balding red headed man with a quirky smile. Mr. Weasley stepped through the door and sat down at the table directly across from Harry.

Mrs. Weasley brought her Husband a plate that was just as full as Harry's. The look on his face told Harry that he was just as surprised as Harry had been at the amount of work his wife had gone through. He seemed to understand what the large meal meant however, for he shook his head and said "you didn't have to worry Molly, it was just an angry elephant dealer. There was no danger."

Molly Weasley frowned.

"I'm sorry dear," she said as she removed Harry's now empty plate from the table, "but with Harry arriving so late, and you suddenly having to work late, I didn't know what to do."

Mr. Weasley smiled and swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Well Harry has arrived and I'm home now. We're both quite safe, I can assure you." Mrs. Weasley gave her husband a weak smile.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Harry said, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Alright dear," Mrs. Weasley said, walking him towards the stairs, "You can sleep in Fred and George's room, there's plenty of room in there."

"Where're they sleeping?" he asked, confused.

"They have a loft over top of the shop; they've been really busy lately, and have been sleeping at the store to keep up with the demand." Harry could hear the worry in Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Alright then, goodnight," He said, and scrambled up the stairs before anyone else could respond.

Harry's dreams that night were filled with the dreadful sound of tortured screams and the gruesome sight of horribly mutilated animal remains. He was glad to be woken suddenly by a familiar voice and a slap on the face.

"Come on mate, you gotta tell me what happened last night; why you were so late," Ron's voice echoed through Harry's now ringing ears, "you really had everyone worried."

Reaching for his glasses, Harry rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Its half past ten, you've been asleep for nine hours 'arry," Ron said in a muffled tone. Harry threw on his glasses to see that Ron was woofing down a piece of toast.

"Did I?" Harry said, and Ron shook his head as he swallowed the rest of his toast.

"Nah, mum saved you a plate," He said plopping down on the end of the bed. Just as Harry was about to get out of bed, the door burst open and Ginny Weasley came plowing in with a look of utter disgust on her face.

"I don't see why she has to share a room with me," she groaned.

"It's only for another month dear," Mrs. Weasley said, coming through the door with a wonderful looking breakfast on a tray. "Here you go," she said, handing it to Harry who immediately began attacking it as if last night's meal hadn't happened.

"She's getting out as soon as Hermione shows up," Ginny said, slamming the door shut.

"Who's getting out?" Harry questioned the room as he loaded his fork up again. But before anyone could answer him, the bedroom door opened again, and a voice that Harry hadn't heard in a long time broke the silence.

" 'arry, I'm glad to see zat you are awake."

The graceful figure of Fleur Delacour trotted into the room and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I 'eard zat you were late. I thought you 'ad been 'urt."

Harry looked up to see Mrs. Weasley and Ginny scowling in his direction. Ron however, was staring dreamily at Fleur.

"Er-well I'm quite safe," Harry stammered, unsure of how to respond. It turned out to be a good response because Fleur smiled and spoke again.

"Gabrielle will be so happy to hear zat you are fine. You do remember my seester Gabrielle, no?"

"Yeah, I do," Harry croaked as he gobbled down more breakfast, "Is she here too?"

"No, no silly boy," she chimed, patting Harry on the head, "she will be 'ere next year, when Bill and I get married."

Harry began choking as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley exchanged disapproving looks.

"Anapneo," Fleur said, aiming her wand in Harry's direction. His airway was suddenly clear and he gasped for air. "I suppose zey haven't told you yet," she said giving Mrs. Weasley a reproachful look.

"Wow," Harry said, finally catching his breath, "I mean congratulations." Fleur smiled and kissed his cheek again.

"Enjoy ze rest of your breakfast 'Arry," she said as she turned, whipped her silvery hair back and moved gracefully out the door.

Harry finished up his plate while he listened to Ginny bad mouthing Fleur to Mrs. Weasley's amusement. Ron was still looking towards the door in a haze. Ginny slapped him in the back of the head, causing him to come around.

"What was that for?" He cried, rubbing the back of his head.

"You've known that she's part Veela for two years now, and you _still_ can't deal with it," Ginny sneered, "that's pathetic." Harry could do nothing but smile laughingly as Ron looked over to him for support.

"Alright, then, time to do the dishes," Mrs. Weasley said, taking Harry's empty plate. Harry thanked her and she left the room.

Ron got off the bed and walked towards the window.

"Alright, so what happened last night," He asked, turning back towards Harry.

"It's kind of a long story," Harry said, trying to stall, "and I think Hermione should hear it too. We should wait for her."

Harry didn't like keeping anything from Ron, but he didn't want to have this conversation twice. It would be bad enough telling his friends that he would have to either destroy Voldemort or die. The fact that this sage girl, or whatever she was had shown up and predicted that terrible things were to transpire very shortly didn't help either. He would wait for Hermione to get to the burrow before confiding in his friends.

Just then the bedroom door opened yet again and Mrs. Weasley poked her head through.

"Ginny, come help with the dishes."

"But I'm talking to this lot," Ginny complained to no avail.

"Ginny, _now._" Mrs. Weasley steamed and Ginny sighed.

"You just don't wanna be alone with Phlegm," she seethed, heading out the door.

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say 'stop calling her that' before the door shut. He turned back to see Ron giving him a hopeful look.

"So," he said, sitting down on the window sill, "what happened?"

Harry sighed and flopped back down onto the bed. He had a feeling this was going to be a very long day.

Hermione arrived on the same day their O.W.L results did. After a rather emotional reunion between the friends, including a suspiciously long hug between Hermione and Ron, and a slew of awkward comments by Fleur and Ginny, Ron suggested that they go hang out under a large Oak tree that he had said reminded him of their favourite outdoor place at school.

The sky seemed to be a perfect shade of blue as Harry crossed over a small stream that lined the side of a beautiful field full of daisies and dandelions. He wondered how many more times he'd get to see such tranquility; the flowers blowing in the wind, unknowing if tomorrow would bring rain or shine, a group of vandalizing children or a pair of lovers who would pick them, only to give them to each other in a scene of many smiles and much happiness.

'They're the exact same,' Harry thought, watching his two friends racing towards the large Oak tree at the far end of the field; Hermione laughing and throwing small pebbles she had picked up by the stream at Ron who was running backwards, dodging the precision aim of his friend, and making wise cracks about how she looked while running.

A powerful surge of remorse hit Harry as he passed the last of the flowers and moved into the clearing that lead out towards the Oak tree and beyond, into other fields just as full as this one. He knew what was going to happen when he told them about the prophecy, his dreams, the Crusader's Heart and now Professor Yewdine. Their world would never been the same again. They would have to live with the knowledge that eventually their friend, Harry, would have to face Voldemort and either defeat him, or die trying. They'd also have to live with knowing that this would probably be happening sooner rather than later. With the dreadful look Professor Yewdine had given him, combined with the sudden concern from Dumbledore, Harry wasn't even sure that he knew what would happen in the very next minute.

Ron and Hermione had reached the tree and were in the middle of yet another bickering when Harry arrived and flopped down beside them, releasing a sigh that blew all of his scattered hair out of his face.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, pushing away Ron's hands which had been attempting to pull her hair. Harry felt his eyes starting to burn, and looked away.

"I," he said, watching a flock of birds that had just landed in the field peck away at the dry ground, "I need to tell you guys something."

At this, Ron stopped bothering Hermione. A look of concern crossed his face.

"This is about that night, isn't it mate?"

"What night? What're you talking about Ron?" Hermione asked, her voice quivering at the sudden seriousness of her two best friends.

"The night he was supposed to arrive," Ron said solemnly, "He was with Dumbledore. They were late."

"Did-did something happen to you Harry?" Hermione asked in a scared tone, reaching for Harry's shoulder.

He turned to face his friends and they could see that he was on the verge of crying.

"I," he said, quickly wiping a tear that had begun rolling down his cheek, "I cause everyone pain." As he listened to himself say this, everything that had happened in his life, every triumph, every defeat, every bit of happiness, and every painful moment of sorrow hit him, and he began sobbing. "My parents had to die because of me. I killed Professor Quirell. Ginny has almost been killed more than once because of me. Cedric is dead because of my mistakes. You two have been put in danger countless times because of me. S-Sirius…" The rest of his sentence was muffled by Hermione who had embraced Harry and was now crying as well.

"Don't say that Harry," she said looking at Ron and signaling him to join them, "you're not to blame for any of those things and you know that."

Harry continued sobbing into Hermione's lap as Ron embraced them, looking as if he was going to be sick.

"Hermione's right mate," he said in a wavering voice, "we all know that he who must-oh hell, Voldemort is to blame. No one has ever blamed you for what's happened in your life."

"I just can't help but think," Harry murmured, looking up at his friends, his eyes swimming behind his tear stained glasses, "that I could've-could've saved them."

"Harry," Hermione cried, her tears falling faster than she could wipe, "you've saved so many people. You saved Ginny from the Basilisk, you rescued your uncle and proved his innocence, you saved Gabrielle in the tournament, and you saved many lives in June. You're a hero Harry and you always will be." She laid her head on Ron's shoulder and felt a warm splash on her forehead. Ron was crying too.

"You'll never be anything less to us," He said before resting his head on Hermione's and crying with the both of them.

For the remainder of the afternoon, the three friends shared stories about the great times they had been through in the past five years. Harry told them about the prophecy and what Dumbledore had said after the Department of Mysteries. They seemed shaken by the news, but remained firm and reassured Harry that they would stay with him no matter what. This warmed Harry's heart. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long while, Loved. He had friends that he now considered his family; friends who'd be willing to do anything for him, even knowing that fate would most likely be placing them in considerable danger for an unknown amount of time to come. This is what Sirius wanted him to have. He smiled and promised himself that he would fight to the very end to protect and maintain the bonds of family and friendship he had developed with everyone he knew. It would, after all, be the best weapon against Voldemort; someone who knew nothing of the sort.

They arrived back at the burrow just before dinner. Their O.W.L results were lying on the table and the second Hermione saw the three letter, she screamed.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were coming today?" She squealed, shaking Ron from behind. "I would've been more concerned!"

"Concerned?" Ron said, grabbing the letter with his name on it, "You know you're going to have eleven O.W.L's, what's there to be concerned about?"

"I have a feeling that I've failed everything," she replied reluctantly reaching for her own letter. Harry laughed as he ripped open the envelope addressed to him. He scanned over the results.

He had passed everything except History of Magic and Divination, both of which he knew he was going to fail anyways. His Defence against the Dark Arts result was an "_Outstanding_", which he figured he would receive considering the mood during his examination. Charms and transfiguration had _E_'s next to them and Astronomy's result was _acceptable_. He had even managed an "_exceeds expectations_" in potions; a welcomed surprise.

"Not bad, only failed History and Divination and those don't count," Ron said, grabbing Harry's paper from him, "let's see yours."

Harry scanned over Ron's results. There were no _Outstandings_ on his paper. Hermoine, who had been feverishly examining her results, turned around with an expressionless face.

"Well?" Ron asked yanking the paper out of her hands, "Yup; ten _outstandings_ and one _exceeds expectations_ in Defence against the Dark Arts."

"I-er," Hermione began, but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley's shouts.

"Seven O.W.L's! Well done Ron! That's more than Fred and George got together!"

Just then Mr. Weasley showed up with Bill and Fleur. Ginny came down the stairs and everyone sat down at the table. The conversation at the table was light, allowing Harry to do some thinking.

He found it odd that the only _E_ Hermione had received was in Defence against the Dark Arts. She had been the best student in the DA, had done amazing things at the Department of Mysteries and had done well in her exam. Something seemed wrong. _Exceeds Expectations_ didn't seem fit for Hermione in DADA, it wasn't a true measure of her skill, Harry was sure of it.

The next day brought a trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Mr. Weasley had secured a bewitched car for the afternoon and by the look of things, wasn't planning on wasting anytime with it.

Harry climbed down the stairs and marched out the door to pile into the car behind Ron. Just like before, the car had much more space inside than its exterior would lead anyone to believe, and Ron, Harry and Hermione were taking no time enjoying the large amount of space. Ginny was sitting up front with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were chatting noisily about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, their boys' shop, which the whole lot of them would be visiting that afternoon.Harry and Hermione joined in on the conversation while Ron decided to recline his full sized seat and nap all the way to London.

Diagon Alley had changed quite drastically since last year and Harry could see right from the get go that it wasn't for the better. Many of the stores were closed and boarded up; signs in their windows explaining that the owners had either left on vacation or had closed up shop permanently. Although none of the signs mentioned Voldemort or Death Eaters, Harry and everyone else knew that they were the exact reason for the change here. As the group passed other people in the streets, Harry caught snippets of conversations. Florean Fortescue who owned a particularly popular ice cream shop had packed up and left town, whereas Mr. Ollivander, the renounced wand merchant, the very man who had sold Harry his wand six years ago, had gone missing; having vanished without a trace.

Many shady looking stalls had opened up in the streets however, and Harry guessed that the supposed charms and amulets they were selling weren't delivering as advertised.

"If only I was on duty," Mr. Weasley muttered as a shabby looking wizard offered him a medallion for werewolf protection.

"Never mind that Arthur, we've got lots to do," Mrs. Weasley said, pushing her husband along. When the group reached Madame Malkin's they stopped and Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Alright everyone, we've got plenty of shopping to do today, and not a whole lot of time. Ginny, you and Hermione will come with me to Madame Malkin's and pick out dress robes. Harry, you can go and get your books with Arthur and Ron." Mr. Weasley, who had been keeping his eye on the medallion selling wizard who had followed them for at least a block, waved his hand.

"That sounds good Molly. We'll meet back up in an hour, and have lunch at The Leaky Cauldron before going to check out the boys' store." He said, hurrying the girls towards the door. "Don't want to have to deal with him now, do you?" The girls and Mrs. Weasley silently agreed and went inside.

When the door had closed, Mr. Weasley turned to Harry.

"Now I want you two to stay alert today, you never know who could be lurking-"

"Well, well Potter, I see you're still hanging around with scum," came a voice from behind that Harry immediately recognized as Malfoy's. Turning around, Harry stood face to face with Draco Malfoy, who seemed to have grown at least another two inches over the summer, and most certainly had lost weight. Ron growled and stepped for Malfoy but Mr. Weasley stopped him.

"What're you doing out here on your own Draco?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking past Malfoy as if expecting to see someone with him.

"I'm afraid to disappoint you," Malfoy sneered, giving the lot of them a wicked glance, "but my father is still in Azkaban. It's a pity really; I would've liked to see him come face to face with you two." He waved his hand in Ron's direction prompting Ron to step forward again, this time brandishing his wand.

"Anytime Malfoy," he muttered through his teeth, but Malfoy had already stepped past Harry and was walking away.

"Sorry Weasley, but I have some pressing business for a much greater cause than you. I'll see you at school." And with that, he crossed the road and vanished into a crowd of people on the other side.

"Pressing business," Harry said as Mr. Weasley started towards Flourish and Blotts, "What did that mean?"

"He's probably just buying some stupid charm or something to punish the first years with, him being a prefect and all. Come on then," Ron said as he took off after Mr. Weasley. Harry stood there, staring at the crowd of people Malfoy had entered before sighing and taking off after Ron.

Forty five minutes, and almost 40 galleons later, Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Harry left Flourish and Blott's with all the books needed for the coming year. As they crossed the street and started heading towards the Leaky Cauldron, Harry recognized a familiar face coming towards them. Towering well above most of the crowd, pushing his way through, was Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled, causing an older woman next to him to jump. Hagrid caught site of Harry, and began making his way over.

"Hey there Harry, shopping fer supplies I see." He bellowed, sounding quite excited.

"You could say that," Harry replied, fumbling with the large pile of books he was carrying. Just then Ron stepped up behind Harry, carrying an equally large stack of books.

"Hey Ron, another trip ter Diagon Alley is it? Havin' fun?"

"A right load of it," Ron muttered as he turned to face Harry. Hidden from view however, behind his tower of books, Ron bumped into Harry causing both stacks of books to topple over and sending both the boys to the ground. Mr. Weasley came scrambling out of a crowd of people who had stopped to see what the commotion was and started helping the boys clean up the mess.

"Sorry 'bout that boys," He wheezed. He had obviously been running around. "Had to take care of a pesky amulet merchant, didn't want to stop for the life of him."

"Arthur!" Hagrid bellowed, reaching out and shaking Mr. Weasley to his feet, "is Molly here too?"

"She's here," Mr. Weasley puffed as he looked at his watch, "We're meeting her and the girls at the leaky cauldron in fifteen minutes, care to join us?"

"I'd love teh," said Hagrid, taking Harry and Ron's books from them. The two stacks combined barely reached his chin. "I've been meaning to get somethin' ter eat all mornin' but 'ave been busy with some stuff."

Diagon Alley had cleared slightly by noon, making the trip back to the Leaky cauldron much quicker.

"What kinda stuff?" Harry asked Hagrid as they passed a store window full of ministry posters warning people of potential danger. Harry noticed a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange along with several other Death Eaters, all of whom were laughing sadistically. He quickly looked away.

"Well, I'm bidding on a rare creature yeh see?" Hagrid said ducking under the overhang of the store they were passing, "It's happenin' down in Knockturn Alley, goin' on all afternoon."

"Shouldn't you be getting new lessons ready or something?" Ron asked from behind.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, giving Hagrid an awkward look, "an auction sounds kind of fishy." Hagrid stopped and Ron, who was now watching his father heckling another shady looking booth owner, crashed into him, sending the pile of books to the ground yet again.

Hagrid sighed and began picking them up again.

"That's jus' the thing," he said rising to his feet again, "Dumbledore sent me here ter win the beast. Says no one else is fit fer handlin' it; I agreed." This comment caused Harry and Ron to exchange looks of concern. They both clearly remembered the troubles Hagrid had caused with rare creatures before. In their first year, Hagrid had won a Dragon egg in a card game and had almost caused Harry and Hermione to be expelled for helping set it free. Buckbeak the hippogryph had attacked Malfoy and Harry, Ron and Hermione had luckily saved it from execution. And no one of course, could forget the many nuances of the Blast-Ended Skrewts in their fourth year that had caused numerous injuries, as well as a fear of going to class.

"So um… What is it?" Harry asked reluctantly, as they crossed the street, the Leaky Cauldron now only a block away, "this creature I mean. Is it that dangerous?"

"It's a creature that's always fascinated meh, aside from Dragons o'course," Hagrid said, gazing dreamily off into the sky, "A nundu."

"A nun-what?" Ron stammered, screwing up his face in confusion.

"A nundu. Yeh don't know what a nundu is?" said Hagrid stopping in front of the Leaky Cauldron's entrance. "They're only one o' the most dangerous creatures in the world, Ron; wicked fast, poisonous breath that kills almost instantly and a right bad attitude teh boot."

"And you're going to be taking care of it?" Harry choked, unable to hide his concern. Ron's bewildered face told Harry that he agreed that Hagrid owning a creature this dangerous would only spell disaster. Hagrid frowned.

"I'll only be lookin' after 'er for a little while, you know, till she can be put back in ter the wild see? I wouldn't want ter put meh students in any real danger. Foul creatures, nundus are. I'll just be keepin' 'er till the ministry can send some people to bring 'er back to Africa." Harry and Ron didn't seem entirely convinced, but they didn't feel like hurting Hagrid's feelings.

"What if you don't win the bidding?" Harry asked as he opened the door, "What if someone else gets the nundu?"

"Well," Hagrid said, ducking through the doorway and lowering his voice, "then we'll be in a right bit of trouble."

For the first time in Harry's memory, the Leaky Cauldron was completely empty except for Tom the bartender who was chatting quite lively with Mrs. Weasley and the girls when Harry found them. Hermione gave Hagrid a big hug before allowing him to take his own side of the table. Mr. Weasley arrived just before lunch was served; out of breath and looking quite annoyed.

"Them damn peddlers," he complained, sitting down next to his wife, "They just don't know when to stop pushing for the sale." He looked over at Ron and Harry sitting with Hagrid. "Sorry about that boys. I just couldn't let it go." Mrs. Weasley shot her husband a furious glance but said nothing.

Just before dessert, Hagrid stood up, explaining that he would miss the bidding if he stayed any longer. He said goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and thanked them for lunch before striding out the door. Hermione was curious as to what Hagrid had meant and Harry and Ron spent the entire dessert recalling the conversation they had had on the way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"That's terrible," Hermione gasped, pushing away her empty sundae dish, "Hagrid won't be able to handle a nundu." Harry wasn't surprised that Hermione had known what a nundu was and was even less moved by the fact that she agreed that Hagrid owning one wouldn't bode well for anyone.

Before another word come be mentioned however, Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"Alright, the boys should be expecting us anytime, let's get going." The group stood up and made their way to the exit.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was on the far end of Diagon Alley and when Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys approached the shop, they found it hard to see through the windows.

The shop was packed. People of all ages were strolling through the aisles, laughing and experimenting with the many objects on the shelf. As they approached the check out, George Weasley who was sporting a magnificent set of magenta robes walked up with a large smile.

"Hey mum, hey dad, hey you guys, bout time you lot arrived; we've been busy all mornin' and Fred would hear nothing of breaks. Luckily though, he's taking care of the customers at the moment, so I've snuck off to give you guys a tour of the place. What do you think?"

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed picking up a wand that instantly shocked him, causing his arm to go numb, "you two are gonna be rich!"

For the next twenty minutes, George led the group through the store, showing off many of the more popular items Harry had seen them tinkering with over the years, as well as some newer things. They even had a section for muggle magic items, which Mr. Weasley had become so engrossed in, that the rest of them had left him there.

"Take anything you'd like Harry, free of charge," George said to Harry when they had a free moment.

"I-I can't," Harry murmured turning red.

"It's the least we can do, Fred and I. You're the one who helped get this place started after all." Ron smiled and started filling his pockets with items from the shelf.

"I said Harry, not you; it's full price for you dear brother, and that bottle there," George said, pointing at jar that was labeled _Instant Darkness Powder: the perfect escape partner_, "will cost you 6 galleons, so I suggest you put it back."

Ron sighed as he emptied his pockets back onto the shelves.

"I helped him win that tournament money," he muttered under his breath.

When Harry had picked out a fair number of things, including a couple pairs of extendable ears which had come in handy last year, a set of decoy detonators, which he had be impressed to find, and a box of nosebleed nougats, which he had picked up in case class got boring, he and Ron headed for the check out.

Hermione and Ginny were in line both holding Daydream charms which Harry had seen them swooning over earlier. Ginny was also holding a small, pink ball of fluff which was slowly moving across her hand.

"What's that thing," Ron asked, still holding a few items he was intending to buy.

"A pygmy puff," said Fred Weasley from behind the counter, "Girls are going crazy over them. That'll be 2 galleons and 14 sickles for you," he added, glancing at the items in Ron's hands.

"I don't have that kind of money," Ron scowled, "and I'm your brother, I should get a deal."

"No deal, dear brother," Fred said with a slight smile, "now cough up or put it back." Ron threw the stuff back on the shelves and made a rude hand gesture in Fred's direction. Mrs. Weasley caught sight of the gesture and starting scolding Ron while Fred turned back to Ginny and Hermione.

"Daydream charms, gotta love them. Thirty minute daydreams, perfect for those boring classes with Binns" Fred whispered, causing Ginny to laugh, "I'm surprised that you aren't buying some love potions though, or is it that you have too many boyfriends already? What is it, something like five boys now?" Ginny gave Fred a look that reminded Harry so much of Mrs. Weasley that he was surprised Fred didn't jump away from her.

"I'm dating Dean Thomas right now and the last time I checked, that was _one_ boy, not five. And _you_," she said, turning to Ron who had just managed to escape his mother, "can stop with the tales to your brothers."

Ron began saying something to Ginny but Harry had stop paying attention. Someone outside had caught his eye.

"Hey, look at that," he whispered to Hermione, tugging on her robes.

Walking down the street hastily, glancing over his shoulder every few steps was Malfoy.

"Where do you think he's going?" Hermione questioned, keeping her voice low.

"Why don't we find out?" Harry said, pulling his invisibility cloak from his back pocket, causing Hermione to frown.

"Why do you have that?" she asked wearily, looking back at Mr. Weasley who was watching them.

"I keep it on me all the time now," Harry said, gesturing for Ron to join them, "besides, we met Malfoy earlier today and he said he had _urgent_ business. I, for one would like to know what it is."

"What's going on," Ron said stepping next to Harry.

"We've just seen Malfoy sneaking around," Harry explained, his voice barely audible now, "We're going to follow him, see what he's up to."

"Sounds good," Ron whispered, looking back over his should at Mr. Weasley, who was still eyeing them suspiciously, "but how're we going to get under the cloak with no one seeing us?"

"Leave that to me," Harry said, grinning. And with that, he pushed down hard on of the decoy detectors in his bundle of stuff and threw it across the store. A loud bang issued from the opposite end of the store, causing a few girls to scream and everyone to focus their attention away from them. "Okay, now!" Harry whispered loudly, and Ron and Hermione slipped under the invisibility cloak with Harry.

Malfoy was quite a ways down the street when they scrambled out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes underneath the cloak.

"Quick, we're going to lose him!" Harry said, starting to run.

"Slow down, I think my shoes are showing," Hermione squeaked, trying to keep up. Malfoy took one last glance over his should before disappearing down a side street.

"He's going down to Knockturn Alley," Ron stammered, sounding winded, "this can't be good."

Knockturn Alley was completely deserted, to nobody's surprise. Harry figured that with the sudden concern from the Ministry of Magic, no one dared to be seen around anything dealing with the dark arts.

They were just in time to see Malfoy enter Borgin and Burkes, the only store in Knockturn Alley Harry had ever been inside. Malfoy could be seen through the window, talking with Borgin, one of the stores owners.

"Now what're we going to do?" Hermione asked anxiously, as the three of them ducked out of sight behind a few barrels lining a particularly dangerous looking pub.

"We can't just walk in there," Harry said in a frustrated tone, "If only we could hear what he's saying."

"Wait a sec-damn-" Ron stammered, as he dropped the last few boxes he was holding from his hands, "Harry look what you got from Fred and George!"

"That's right, Extendable Ears!" Harry exclaimed as he ripped open the box and started unraveling the flesh coloured strings and feeding them towards the door.

"Excellent," Hermione said happily, "now let's just hope the door isn't imperturbable-"

"It isn't!" Ron cheered, shoving an ear in her direction, "Listen!"

It seemed that Malfoy and Borgin were arguing about something.

"I told you that the auction started at quarter after one, why aren't you there yet?" Malfoy seethed, Harry could see a look of anger on his face through the window, "My mother will be wondering where I spent this money as it is, and you'd better win the damned thing."

"I just don't think it's a good idea to keep the creature here, Master Malfoy," Borgin moaned, sounding genuinely concerned, "It is an extremely dangerous animal."

"They couldn't be talking about-" Harry started, his heart jumping into his throat, but before he could speak again, his sudden fear was confirmed.

"I've already told you Borgin, Fenrir Greyback will be around tomorrow to pick up the Nundu. You can handle it until then, can't you?"

"Yes, I-" Borgin stammered before getting cut off.

"Good, then get a closed sign on the door, and get to that auction!" Malfoy screamed, heading for the door, "It's not like anyone's going to be around anyways."

"Harry, he's coming" Hermione warned, and Harry began reeling the extendable ears back towards them. Malfoy stepped out of Borgin and Burkes just as the last inch of the fleshy string had disappeared behind the barrels. He looked around quickly before taking off at full speed for the main street.

When he had disappeared, Harry stood up and removed the cloak. Ron and Hermione both had looks of deep concern on their faces; a look which was surely matched by the feeling inside Harry.

"Malfoy's bidding on the Nundu," he said dreadfully, "there's no way Hagrid is going to have more money him." Ron and Hermione looked at the ground.


	6. Luna Lovegood's Secret

**Chapter Six**

**Luna Lovegood's Secret**

Over the next week, Harry had exhausted almost every theory and idea about Malfoy he could come up with and Ron, Hermione and the rest of the people at the burrow were quite fed up with listening to his constant raving. On the night before school was to start, Tonks was invited over for dinner along with Lupin, Shacklebolt, and many other Order members. Many of the invited guests did not show up however, leaving plenty of food and discussion for few who made the trip to the burrow.

Tonks was showing no signs of improvement when Harry saw her that evening. Her hair was still a repulsing shade of green and now looked so tangled and greasy that if Harry didn't know that she could change her hair colour, he'd have very well thought that she was wearing a wig made of seaweed. Her attitude matched her sulking face and she didn't say much throughout the entire dinner. She did however, seem to overreact to some news about Lupin; something that seemed to surprise everyone at the table except Mrs. Weasley. It wasn't until after dinner, when the table broke off into several small discussions that Harry discovered the reason for Tonks' rather odd reaction.

Fred and George, who had been playing a game of explosive snap and caught site of Harry looking rather glum, called him over to the corner.

"It's girl trouble isn't it?" George asked Harry who almost missed his chair attempting to sit down.

"No, it's really that-"

"It's fine Harry, we're not going to tell anyone." Fred smiled as he pulled another card from the deck, "It's almost normal to have a crush on an older woman."

"O-older woman?" Harry croaked, his face turning red, "I don't-you can't mean that-"

"Tonks would probably appreciate it anyways, what with Sirius and Lupin gone." Harry looked at the floor, remembering for what seemed like the millionth time what had happened earlier that summer. "Sorry," George added, "I just meant that Tonks could use someone hanging around her nowadays."

"Wait a minute," Harry said, dropping from his chair to the floor and completing a circle around the expanding tower of cards, "What do you mean Lupin's gone too?"

"Keep your voice down!" Fred urged. He looked up to see if anyone was watching them, when no one was, he leaned in close to Harry. "We overheard Tonks talking with mum just a little while ago, gotta love them extendable ears," he said, beaming at George, "but anyways, it seems that Lupin's gone into hiding; hanging out with the werewolves underground. Right dangerous job if you ask me, I wouldn't want-"

"He's living with werewolves?" Harry shouted suddenly, causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and look at him. "I-er-he's living with werewolves? What a great twist to your story Fred!" he blurted out, hoping to remedy the situation. It must have worked because everyone seemed to drift back into their original conversations and the noise level of the room returned to normal.

"Yes," George said, leaning in even closer. Harry could barely hear him. "Tonks is all upset that he's gone without telling her. Apparently Lupin's been staying with Tonks since the whole…incident." There was moment of silence then Fred piped up and pulled another card from the deck.

"Well, at least she'll be happy to have someone around," he chimed, giving Harry a smile.

"Uh, right then," Harry said, avoiding the googly faces the twins were now giving him, "I'll just be going to bed now." Without so much as a word to anyone, Harry walked up the stairs and went to bed.

The journey to King's Cross station the next morning was the same as usual; hectic and full of bickering, cursing and the throwing of objects between the Weasleys. Harry was used to this by now, Hermione however, found it a little too amusing.

"Ginny, you shouldn't be doing that," she said in an attempt not to laugh at her friend who now had thrown four hair brushes at her brother.

"Why not?" Ginny questioned, winding up and throwing another brush at Ron, "It's not like there's anything in that stupid head of his."

"You're just bitter that I got mum's attention with my seven O.W.L's" Ron retorted before lobbing a brush back at Ginny. Just then, Mrs. Weasley walked in and Ron's flying brush caught her in the side of the head. She turned in Ron's direction and Harry could've sworn he'd see steam spouting from her ears.

"OUT RONALD!" She screamed, causing everyone in the room to cringe, "GET IN THE CAR NOW! EVERYONE!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all raced towards the door, none of them looking at Mrs. Weasley.

"It was only a joke," Ron muttered as he passed through the door.

"OUT!"

They made it to platform nine and three quarters just in time. The Hogwarts Express took off almost immediately after Harry's feet crossed its threshold. He turned around to wave goodbye to Mrs. Weasley who had become very emotional the second they got onto the platform. She kept mumbling something about safety between her wailing sobs, and even though she had been yelling only a few minutes before, Harry couldn't help but feel sad for her. She knew that even Hogwarts wouldn't be totally safe anymore and Harry didn't feel any better when he remembered what he had discussed with Dumbledore and Professor Yewdine a few weeks before.

Harry turned around to see Ginny exiting to look for a compartment and Ron and Hermione heading off for the Prefect's car.

"We'll see you after lunch Harry," Hermione called to him before shutting the door.

Harry stepped into the next car and began browsing the compartments for a place to sit. He immediately realized that he was the object of everyone's attention; in every compartment he passed, people would stop what they were doing, staring at him as if star-struck. More than once, groups of girls would stop talking when he passed and look at him smiling and giggling. In one case, the door of a full compartment opened and a bold-looking, dark haired girl with deep brown eyes stood facing him.

"Hi Harry, I'm Romilda Vane. There's plenty of room in here, would you like to sit with us?" She said, attempting to drag him into the compartment.

"Er, I'm fine thanks," Harry mumbled as he pushed his way away from the compartment door. Just then a familiar voice came from behind.

"Hiya Harry!"

"Neville!" Harry cried turning to see the tall, clumsy looking friend he'd known for six years. "Tell me you have a compartment."

"Yeah, Luna and I grabbed one and we saved a spot just for you!" Neville explained, leading Harry away from the ogling hands of Romilda Vane and her friends. When they had escaped into the next cart, Neville slowed his pace.

"It's crazy isn't it?" He said, slightly out of breath.

"You're telling me," Harry replied, sounding just as exhausted. "Is this all about-"

"The Department of Mysteries? Yeah," said Neville as he stepped in front of Harry to open the door to the last cart of the train, "There's been at least a dozen articles in the Prophet over the summer. All of them are labeling you as a Hero! There's even mention of Luna and I! Gran was so proud to hear about what I had done. You wouldn't believe it Harry, I'm someone now, and I owe it all to you."

"I-well," Harry stammered, feeling himself turning pink, "It wasn't really me-"

"You're going to continue with the DA this year, aren't you?"

"Er-maybe I'll just-"

Neville swung the door of the very last compartment open and his mouth dropped in horror. Harry pulled the door open and felt his stomach drop. Sitting on top of a shredded pile of school robes with its teeth bared, was a Lynx.

"Harry, d-d-do something," Neville babbled fumbling through his pocket. Harry reached for his wand but quickly dropped it as his hands were now shaking uncontrollably. He watched in horror as Neville aimed his wand at the Lynx and shouted a most ridiculous incantation. To Harry's surprise, the Lynx keeled over.

"I did it Harry!" Neville shouted running into the compartment and pointing in the face of the now sleeping Lynx. "Look! It's out cold!"

Harry couldn't believe it. What was a Lynx doing on the Hogwarts express? Had someone tried to set him up? And how did Neville manage to subdue it with such a silly incantation (something about pizza and broccoli water)?

Just as Harry sat down across from an ecstatic Neville, something most unexpected happened. The Lynx turned into Luna Lovegood.

"Hi Harry," she said subtly, "I hope I didn't scare you too bad."

Harry was at a loss for words.

"I really wasn't-"

"We got you good," Neville laughed, putting his arm around Luna and pointing at Harry. "Did you see his face?"

Harry felt his insides starting to burn.

"That wasn't very funny Neville," he seethed and Neville stopped laughing. "This really isn't the time to be joking around and you know that."

"We just wanted to show you Luna's new ability," Neville murmured, looking as if he were going to cry, "sorry…"

"It's fine," Harry said, suddenly feeling guilty about blowing up on his friend, "I didn't mean it to sound like that. It really is an amazing talent Luna, when did you learn that?"

"Just over the summer," Luna said quietly, "After the incident in the Department of Mysteries, my dad went overboard with the praise. He said I was the greatest witch he'd ever known and that I had the potential to do anything I wanted." At this, she blushed and looked at her feet. "I mentioned to him that I had always dreamed of being an Animagus. He must've taken it literally because he enrolled me in a class to develop the ability the next day. I ended up finding it quite easy to do, and I mastered it a short time. I credit that," she said, looking up at Harry with a twinkle in her eye, "to our DA meetings."

"Er-thanks," Harry said as he smiled at her.

The next hour or so went by in silence. Luna pulled out an issue of the Quibbler and began reading it in her usual upside down fashion, Neville kept looking over at her with a rather creepy smile, and Harry sat and stared out the window, watching the landscape pass by in a blur.

Things sure had changed in the past couple months. He had gone from a liar to a hero, a dateless nobody to a girl magnet, and his friends had replaced his relatives as family. Luna was an Animagus now, Neville had the confidence of Draco Malfoy, Ron was crying, and Hermione was a lot more cheerful than she probably should be. As the lunch trolley rolled up, Harry asked himself how much weirder this year was going to get.


	7. Malfoy's Mysterious Plan

**Chapter Seven**

**Malfoy's Mysterious Plan**

Ron and Hermione didn't return until well into the afternoon. Harry was grateful for their timely arrival; Neville had just begun retelling (for about the hundredth time), his spectacular trip to the quidditch hall of fame. Harry had found it quite interesting for the first few times, but after an hour of Neville's constant gloating, combined with Luna's oddly timed laughter, Harry found himself hoping something bad would happen; and sooner rather than later. He was in luck as the compartment door burst open and Hermione came in looking quite flustered.

"Well you didn't have to go and say that," she said, criticizing Ron, who had just come filing in sporting a rather nasty looking black eye, "You know what he's like, of course he would retaliate."

"You heard what he said about my family," retorted Ron as he threw himself into the seat next to Harry, "I've had just about enough of him."

"What happened?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"What happened? Malfoy happened!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his prefect badge to the floor with a loud clang. "That stupid git, I'm gonna kill 'im."

Harry, still confused, turned to Hermione.

"Malfoy came into the prefect's car carrying on about more rules against first years and who can do what and so on," she started, picking Ron's badge up, "after several people disagreed with him in a rather blunt way, he said he was quitting."

"Quitting?" Harry asked, feeling a rush of excitement. Malfoy had caused a lot of hassle as a prefect last year. It also didn't help that he had also been on the inquisitorial squad as well. With all the problems Harry was going to most likely be facing this year, knowing that Malfoy wouldn't be causing too much hassle was a welcome thought indeed.

"Yes," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "he said he didn't need to follow our stupid rules and that he'd be moving well on shortly. That's when Ron made the comment."

She glared at Ron and Harry smiled.

"You took the dad approach, didn't you?" he asked, knowing the answer he'd receive. Ron nodded and sniggered. "Brilliant," Harry chimed before the two of them exploded into laughter.

"You helped him -devise that ridiculous comment?" Hermione said, giving Harry a dirty look.

"Helped me?" Ron gasped in between laughs, "Harry here thought it up!"

Hermione frowned.

"Harry, I'd never have thought it of you," and with that, she turned to Neville and Luna who were watching in amusement. "Well, how was your summer Neville?"

As Neville started his story about the quidditch hall of fame yet again, Harry felt that if he heard the story again, he'd explode.

"I'm going to see if I can get something off of the trolley before we get to Hogsmeade," he said as he stood up and made for the door. "Ron, are you coming?"

Ron looked as if he was about to stand up but suddenly sat back when he noticed Hermione's eyes fixed on him in an icy stare.

"Er, I'm good mate," He muttered before looking out the window. Harry shook his head laughingly and left the compartment.

The main corridors of the cars were mostly deserted. Harry guessed that most of the students were getting changed and packing their things together before they arrived. The wilderness outside the train was thinning out and after four trips on the Hogwarts Express Harry knew that this meant they had less than an hour left of the ride.

A couple of third year girls giggled and gave Harry looks as he approached the compartment where the trolley lady was resting. He was about to knock on the door when it flew open.

"Need something dear?" the large, vibrant lady asked him before he could put his hand down.

"Er-how did you know-" Harry stammered, but the lady had already walked past him and was pulling the cart full of treats towards them.

"I can hear a hungry stomach from a mile away dear," she said with a slight chuckle, "take what you need, no need to bother with paying."

"But I have plenty of-"

"You've done plenty for all of us already dear," the lady stated, pushing more chocolate frogs into Harry's already full arms. "Don't you worry; it'll be our little secret."

"Uh-thanks then," Harry muttered. He took the chocolate frogs and started back towards the back of the train.

"Don't spoil your supper now dear," the lady called as Harry opened the door to the next car, "there's plenty for later!"

Harry slammed the door shut and sighed. He hated getting stuff for free, especially stuff he didn't really need. He had plenty of Galleons to spare, and had seen what could be done with them (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes) when put to good use. He shook his head again, and continued down the corridor.

As he approached the next car, he noticed the corridors were filling up again. The sun was well past the horizon now, and the train seemed to be slowing. There wasn't much time left before they'd arrive in Hogsmeade. Harry started fighting his way through the gathering crowds of girls who were now popping up everywhere. He had just gotten past some hyperactive second years when he turned and walked straight into Romilda Vane, sending his handfuls of sweets to the floor.

"I'm so sorry Harry!" Romilda shrieked, sounding as if she'd just broken something irreplaceable, "Here, let me help you."

The two of them bent down to pick up the sweets, and their heads collided.

"Ouch, sorry," she said, her face turning pink.

"Its fine," Harry said rather forcefully, "I'll do it myself."

"Are you sure," Romilda asked, reaching for a pepper imp that had slid under the door to a nearby compartment. Harry's hand got there before hers and swiped it up.

"Just go."

Looking rather hurt, Romilda got up and gave Harry a disdainful look before running off to catch up with her friends. Harry scooped up the rest of the sweets and stood up. Just as he took his first step, he heard a voice that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"They won't even know what's coming," said a voice through the door of the compartment his chocolate frog had just been under. It was Malfoy. Harry looked around to see if anyone was looking before pressing his ear to the compartment door. The unmistakable voices of Malfoy and his cronies caught his ear. The next line he heard however caused a lump in his throat.

"With him gone, they'll be left in chaos." Harry heard laughter from the other side of the door. Just then his foot slipped and hit the door.

"Did you hear that?" Malfoy said quietly, "Crabbe, check the door."

Harry quickly pulled his ear away and made for the end of the corridor. He heard the compartment door open and could only guess that Crabbe was looking in his direction. He reached the end of the corridor with no trouble though, and rushed back to his own compartment.

Inside, Luna had transformed into her rather menacing looking cat state. The others were admiring her with looks of awe.

"I didn't know Lynxes could get that big," Ron said as Harry pushed past him, throwing his horde of sweets onto his seat. "Harry, did you know Luna was an anim-"

"Yeah, I knew." Harry said as he rummaged through his bag for his invisibility cloak. He had to go back and hear what Malfoy was up to. He had mentioned something about getting _rid_ of someone. That was definitely not good news considering what had just happened with Ron.

"Lynxes can grow as large as a small mountain lion Ron," Neville responded, patting Luna on the head, "In fact they fit right at home in forests and mountains, so she'll love it at Hogwarts." Hermione gave Neville a reproachful look.

"She's a person Neville, not some wild animal."

Harry found his cloak and quickly stuffed it into his jacket before making for the door again.

"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked in a suspicious tone, "we're about to arrive at Hogsmeade, you need to get changed."

"I-er-forgot a few sweets back in the corridor, I dropped them," Harry lied, quickly throwing open the door and stepping out. No one was in the corridor so he threw the invisibility cloak on and stepped in the direction of Malfoy's compartment before he felt a quick tug and heard a ripping noise. A piece of his cloak had gotten stuck in the door. He pulled a bit harder and it came free. Not bothering to pick it up, he hurried for the next car.

When Harry reached Malfoy's compartment, he put his ear to the door again. He was in luck; Malfoy was still in there talking with his gang of Slytherins. Harry kicked the door lightly, causing Crabbe to swing the door open again to look for the cause of the noise. This time, Harry stepped under Crabbe's bulky arm and slid into the compartment.

The compartment was full of people Harry loathed. Malfoy was lying with his head on the lap of Pansy Parkinson, who was twirling her fingers through his hair. Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini were sitting across from them, with the usual dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"So where was I?" Malfoy said, giving Pansy a smirk that caused her to giggle and turn pink, "oh yeah, the plan."

"What plan?" Crabbe asked, taking the words out of Harry's mouth.

"What plan?" Malfoy sneered, giving Crabbe a dirty look, "the plan I just mentioned, you moron. The one involving that thing, and the whole school, you know?"

"Oh, right," Crabbe said, still looking as clueless as before.

"So anyways," Malfoy continued, lowering his voice, "I was thinking that once he sees what I'm capable of, I won't have to return to this stupid school anymore." Pansy grinned and stroked Malfoy's hair.

"What if you get caught though?" Goyle asked, probably to Crabbe's relief. He now looked as if he wouldn't be able to tie his own shoes.

"You must really be as dense as you look Goyle," Malfoy hissed, sitting up, "I've already told you. Once phase one starts, there'll be so much confusion and paranoia, we'll be way under the radar. We'll be able to do what we please."

It finally seemed that this was something Crabbe and Goyle understood, for they started bashing their fists together and grunting happily. Malfoy turned to Zabini who had been quiet the entire time.

"So Zabini, who's the first person you're going after?"

"I think I'm going for the Longbottom kid, that bumbling fool…" Zabini said, an evil smile crossing his face. Malfoy stood up and walked towards the door. Harry had to step out of the way quickly. For a second, he thought Malfoy had noticed something was wrong, but Malfoy continued until he was only a foot or so away from the door.

"I'm having a hard time deciding who I'm going for," he said, sounding quite amused, "Weasley definitely needs to go, and by the look of his robes this year, his family could really afford to lose a waste of money like him."

Harry felt his ears go red. He reached for his wand with his right hand, his left clenched tightly in a fist.

"Although," Malfoy added, turning to look through Harry at Pansy, "Granger really needs to be put in her place."

"Yeah Draco, you should teach that prissy know-it-all a lesson," Pansy screeched clapping her hands together.

"It's settled then. As soon as phase one begins, the first person I'm taking care of is that filthy mudblood Granger."

Harry felt his blood starting to boil. He pulled his left hand up to swing at Malfoy, but to his surprise, someone shoved him out of the way, causing his cloak to fall to the floor. A fist came flying through the now open door, catching Malfoy square in the nose.

"Don't just stand there, get him!" Malfoy squealed, falling to the ground. Pansy Parkinson screamed and threw herself at Malfoy who was now bleeding quite steadily.

Ron stepped into the room, drawing his wand. Crabbe and Goyle were reaching for theirs but Zabini already had his aimed.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Zabini. The spell caught him in the chest, dropping him like a brick.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled, but his wand was knocked out of his hands by a swing Goyle. Crabbe got a hold of Ron and threw him in Harry's direction, knocking both of them over. Malfoy, who was still whimpering, grabbed his wand and aimed it at Harry.

"Crucio-"

"Subsisto Temporis!"

Everyone in the room suddenly stopped moving. Harry moved his eyes towards the door and saw a silvery mass of hair. The mass of hair disappeared behind Goyle for a moment then reappeared in the middle of the room. Waving hair of out her face, Harry could see a look of rage in Professor Yewdine's eyes.

"What's going on in here?" She asked sounding more like a child imitating a scolding parent than anything else. Harry attempted to speak but couldn't. His mouth was frozen shut.

"You," she said, pointing at Malfoy who immediately became reanimated.

"We were just… Who're you?" he sneered suddenly realizing he was explaining himself to a child.

"Cagja Yewdine," she said angrily, "but you can address me as _professor_ Yewdine."

"Professor?" Malfoy laughed, "_You_, a professor? Don't make-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll wish you had stayed frozen," Professor Yewdine snapped, silencing Malfoy. Just then she turned and noticed Harry.

"Harry, what're you doing here?" and with that Harry was free to move and speak again.

"Er-well," Harry began, looking around the room, "we were just um... playing around. Yeah, you know how friends get professor." He glanced over at Malfoy and received a disgusted look that quickly faded as professor Yewdine looked at him again.

"Is this true?"

"Y-yes, it's true," Malfoy said half heartedly. The second professor Yewdine had looked away he made a rude hand gesture in Harry's direction.

"This looks a little rough for horseplay," Professor Yewdine said catching a look at Zabini who was stiff as a board, his head lying under one of the seats.

"Well, we were just um… practicing," Harry lied, looking uncertainly at Ron. Ron's eyes told him it was a clever line. "You can never be too prepared, professor."

She seemed to be contemplating something, but after a moment, professor Yewdine snapped her fingers and everyone in the room returned to normal.

"Very well, but next time, be a little more careful," she said, glaring at Malfoy's clearly broken nose, "You may want to get something for that Mr. Malfoy," she added before stepping out of the compartment and shutting the door.

For a moment there was an awkward silence. Then, Malfoy stood up and sneered at Harry and Ron, blood still trickling from his nose. He glanced at the cloak on the ground, causing Harry to pick it up and stuff it back into his coat hastily.

"An Invisibility cloak eh Potter? Think you're clever?"

"Piss off Malfoy," Ron retorted.

Crabbe pushed Ron knocking him back to the floor. He raised his wand and pointed it at Ron, but Malfoy threw his hand out.

"Not now Crabbe. We'll get them back, don't worry."

Crabbe put his wand away, looking disappointed. Harry took the cue and pulled Ron up and out of the door.

They didn't talk again until they had reached the next car.

"That was wicked Harry," Ron beamed at Harry, his black eye shining ever more purple, "did you see Malfoy's nose? It's broken for sure!"

"How did you know I was in there?" Harry asked suddenly, now thankful that Ron had indeed arrived when he did.

"Hermione heard your cloak tear, and I looked out the door of the compartment and saw part of your shoe walking away so I followed." Ron said simply.

"So then you heard it to, Malfoy's plan?" Harry said as they reached their compartment and opened the door.

"I didn't hear anything about a plan," Ron said stepping into the compartment. Hermione stood up with a look of concern.

"What happened?" she gasped, noticing Harry's torn shirt.

"Malfoy's up to something," Harry replied, "and it doesn't sound good."


	8. MORALE

**Chapter Eight**

**M.O.R.A.L.E**

The Hogwarts Express arrived in Hogsmeade just after nightfall and the students immediately began filing out. Hagrid was directing the nervous looking first years towards the boats that would take them across the lake and into the room just off of the Great Hall where they would wait to be sorted.

Climbing down off of the train, closely followed by Ron and Hermione, who were now pestering him worse than ever about his theory of Malfoy's plans; Harry emerged into the cool night breeze and instantly felt relaxed. He was home again. The painful events of last year seemed easier to deal with here and for that, Harry was glad. Watching the first years, most of whom looked to be getting smaller by the year; Harry remembered faintly the first night he had arrived in Hogsmeade and made the journey across the lake to the place he now felt completely at home within. There were so many questions he had wanted to ask back then; so many mysteries were just aching to be solved. He had been sorted into Gryffindor against the Sorting Hat's advice that night, and the rest had been set in stone. He thought about what the Sorting Hat had told him, "_You would do well in Slytherin;_" it was still a question he found himself asking. What _would_ have happened, had he been sorted into Slytherin all those years ago?

He hardly had time to think about it; someone had shoved him forward, breaking his train of thought.

"Let's go already," Ron whined, leading Harry away from the line of first years, "We'll end up in a carriage with Luna, or _worse_, Professor Yewdine."

Ron hadn't stopped carrying on about how much Professor Yewdine had disturbed him. Harry had admitted that she seemed slightly odd, having performed magic without a wand, but Ron just couldn't bring himself past the fact that she was a child, or at least _looked_ like one for that matter.

"She's some kind of bloody demon!" He had yelled earlier, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh, "Did you see the look she gave Malfoy, scared him straight. I'm tellin' you right now, steer clear of that one. I'll take Malfoy over her any day."

This caused even Neville and Luna, who had been rather confused earlier to laugh along with Harry and Hermione. Ron however, seemed slightly on edge from that point on. Harry guessed that it had something to do with the fact that Professor Yewdine had started patrolling the corridors of the train after the incident, and had kept an eye on Harry until they had gotten off the train.

"She's _still_ watching us," Ron said after another nervous glance back towards the train.

"Oh give it up Ron," Hermione moaned, steering Ron's head back in the direction of the carriages, "she's just making sure that everyone behaves. Now get along."

The thestrals looked as foreboding as ever when the three friends arrived at the long line of carriages; most of which were full already. The moonlight was reflected on their scaly backs, almost giving them a glow. Harry approached a particularly menacing looking one and put his hand on it. The creature snorted and moved away, looking for a moment as if it were going to attack him. The moment passed however, and the lizard-like horse calmed itself.

"They're actually quite beautiful, aren't they?"

Harry nearly jumped out of his socks.

"Luna, you shouldn't really sneak up on people like that!"

"I'm sorry," Luna said as she emerged from the shadows behind Harry, "I just wanted to have a quick look at them before we left."

There was a moment of silence as Luna approached the thestral Harry had just startled, whispered something to it, and began to pet it as if it were a domesticated house pet. Harry thought of asking her about it, but after seeing how much she seemed to be enjoying herself, decided against it. He slowly began backing away from Luna and the now much better looking animal.

"Do you think they're lonely?" Luna asked the moment Harry had finished turning around. He stood there, unsure how to answer such a question.

"It must be hard for them, not having anyone to share their time with." Harry, still flabbergasted, turned back to Luna. She was still stroking the scaly creature, but was now looking out towards the lake. Harry saw the many boats containing the first year students, now small, quite distant specs on the lake. They would be at least half way across by now.

"Or," Luna continued, breaking Harry's concentration and bringing him back to the path and the awkward conversation, "maybe they enjoy being alone?"

That was a thought Harry could relate to.

For most of his life, Harry had been, or at least felt like he had been alone. Living with the Dursleys hardly counted as company, let alone family. Ron and Hermione hadn't come into his life until almost recently. He remembered countless nights, lying on the floor in the cupboard under the stairs, wondering how his parents had died, or what they would be doing, what _he_ would be doing at that moment, had they lived. It was a very bleak set of memories. But then he remembered having been around death and destruction; the loss of a friend in Cedric, the death of Sirius…It was so much easier to just be alone, wasn't it? At least if you were alone there was nothing to lose; no death or pain to deal with, just questions and questions could be toyed with, answered however you wanted; made to keep you happy, or at least hopeful.

"Being alone isn't so bad," He said, breaking the silence and looking at the thestral in the moonlight. Its coat of scales seemed rather elegant now, and Harry felt a sudden appreciation for the creatures that up until just a few months ago, he had been terrified of. "No one gets hurt when you're alone."

"No one gets hurt?" Luna asked softly, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight combined with her hair blowing in the wind gave her an almost saintly look. Harry had never conversed so openly about his feelings with Luna like this before; the thought of it filled him with a sense of disarray. What was happening to the world around him? Everything seemed to be so different than it had been only a few weeks ago.

"Or maybe it's just that you don't have to deal with it, if you're alone."

Maybe she was right. Maybe this sudden difference in everything surrounding him was just the natural order of things. Everyone was starting a new year; reuniting with old friends, preparing for new classes, _moving on._ Maybe it was he who was changing after all, not the world around him.

"Yeah, maybe that's it," he murmured, feeling a sudden twinge of despair.

Just then the row of carriages began moving; the thestrals broke into a trot, leaving Harry and Luna scrambling to find a carriage to travel in.

"Oy, Harry, over here!" Ron's voice came calling over the rustling of hoofed feet. He was hanging out of a carriage a dozen or so yards ahead of them, arm extended, waiting to help them in.

"Let's go!" Harry cried, grabbing Luna's arm and charging towards Ron and the rapidly speeding up carriages. He reached Ron's hand just in time; the thestrals were now into a slow gallop, and Harry was well past being out of breath. They pulled Luna inside and Harry noticed she was still breathing quite normally.

"It's the animagi transformation," she said rather calmly, resulting in a confused expression from Ron and Harry, "Large cats can run for miles, didn't you know?"

"Oh, I knew that," Harry said, remembering a program he'd scene on mountain lions during a summer at the Dursleys, "saw it on television once."

The mention of television brought forth a sea of dumbfounded faces. Everyone except Hermione had no idea what a television was. Harry found this a little amusing and for the rest of the ride, attempted to explain to his confused friends exactly what a television was.

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry was surprised to see it decorated. The beginning of term feast was usually a grand affair, but not once had Harry seen it like this. It looked as if there were to be a grand birthday party; streamers of every colour were strewn about the room, the crystal clear night sky of the enchanted ceiling lit up every now and then with fireworks which resembled the four animals of the houses, even the house tables were decorated. The Gryffindor table, Harry hadn't noticed until he, Ron and Hermione had reached and sat down at, had been draped with a marvelous golden cloth that reflected the fireworks from the ceiling perfectly.

"Whoa-" Ron started staring at the tablecloth in awe, but just at the moment, a marching band burst through the doors and began playing a song so loudly and proudly that Harry didn't catch the rest of his friend's comment. Ron was definitely thinking the same thing, based on his confused look. Why the celebration? Did Dumbledore not remember that Voldemort was on the scene again, probably looking for the first opportunity to find and kill Harry? Didn't he remember what Professor Yewdine had said at their meeting during the summer? If he did, it certainly didn't look like it now.

When the band finished their song and exited through the doors, Dumbledore stood up.

"Let the sorting ceremony begin," he instructed and without a moment's pause, the door Harry vividly remembered walking through six years ago opened and a large, single-file line of first years that looked exactly how Harry remembered feeling that night came to the front of the hall. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat onto its stool at the front of the line and began calling names.

"Erica Arister," was the first name to be called. A tiny blonde girl moved slowly forward and placed the Sorting hat onto her head. It dropped clear over her head and rested on her shoulders. A few muffled giggles could be heard. After a few moments the Sorting hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" and the Ravenclaw table burst into applause as the little girl ran and took her seat.

As the sorting continued, Harry couldn't help but wonder why the hall was decorated so extravagantly. Apparently he wasn't the only one.

"What do ya 'reckon the decorations are for?" Seamus Finnigan asked across the table during a loud burst of applause from the Hufflepuff table.

"Haven't got a clue," Harry responded, honestly hoping someone would be able to clear up the confusion.

"What about you Hermione?" Dean Thomas asked as Slytherin got their first new student and were celebrating loudly, "you're a prefect, don't you know what's going on?"

Hermione looked a little distressed, but quickly rearranged her face to a look of order, as a new student passed her by and sat down next to Ginny Weasley.

"I'm sure that if it was something of importance," she said in a quiet tone, making sure that the new students couldn't hear her, "the prefects would've been informed. It's nothing to worry about."

"Trinity Carrington,"

"This has to be important," Ron said rather loudly, pulling up the tablecloth in front of him and flashing it at Hermione, "have you _seen_ the decorations? This isn't just another feast, something big's going on."

"Well," Hermione said, clearly at a loss for words, "I'm sure we'll find out sooner rather than later." Ron shrugged and went back to studying the tablecloth with Dean and Seamus. It was now showing highlights of the quidditch world cup game that had been played last month.

"Derek Davidson,"

"Harry, have you thought about," Hermione began but Harry had stopped paying attention. Davidson had just been sorted into Slytherin and Harry felt that something was missing. He hadn't heard any sniggering or unusual noise from the Slytherin table, which could only mean one thing. Harry scanned the table and confirmed it. Malfoy wasn't there.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione's voice startled Harry, "are you okay? You look rather pale."

"It's Malfoy," Harry whispered, not wanting to draw any attention from the Slytherin table.

"What about him?" Hermione said as she looked over at the Slytherin table.

"He's-"

"Not here," Ron interjected, causing Harry to jump yet again, "I saw him getting escorted to the hospital looking rather miserable." A large grin crossed Ron's face. "Got what he deserved then eh?"

Even as Hermione was saying that he had been a little too concerned about it, Harry couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. Malfoy had a bloody nose; hardly something that would require someone to _escort_ him to the hospital wing. Suddenly a name was called that caused Harry and everyone else in the Great Hall to look up.

"Landon Diggory,"

A small, dark haired boy stepped forward, looking hopeful. His eyes met Harry's and he gave a smile. A lump formed in Harry's throat. This kid looked exactly like Cedric. A flood of unwanted memories came rushing back to Harry. He felt his eyes well up and quickly looked to the floor.

"It's Diggory's cousin," Katie Bell whispered as he wiped his eye, "heard he's rather good at quidditch too. Wonder where he's going to-"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table around him erupted into applause. Harry looked up to see the smaller, younger version of Cedric running towards him.

"Ron, he does look a lot like-Ron?"

Harry turned to see that the chair next to him had suddenly become vacant. Sure enough, the boy strolled up and sat down right next to him, which promptly led to sniggers from most of the table.

"Hello," the boy said in a cheerful tone, "I'm Landon Diggory, and I know all about you Harry."

Harry sighed.

"You do, do you?" He asked, hoping this would get the inevitable conversation out of the way.

"You're the best seeker Hogwarts has seen in ages!" he exclaimed, causing Harry to do a double take.

"What?" Harry choked, totally thrown off by the compliment.

He had hardly expected the cousin of someone he had been with when they had died to talk quidditch. The boy beamed at him.

"You're my hero."

Harry buried his face in his hands as the table around him erupted into giggles and comments.

Harry could feel another Colin Creevey in the making, and decided to put an end to the shenanigans.

"That's very nice of you Colin-er Landon," Harry said quickly, still remembering the camera obsessed boy from four years ago, "but I don't need any more fans, really."

The book looked devastated. Tears had welled up in his eyes; he looked down and silently began eating.

Harry looked up to see the entire table glaring at him.

"What?" he mouthed in Hermione's direction; which also happened to be the direction of the coldest stares.

Hermione (and a few others) nodded in Landon's direction, and gave Harry looks that told him he had better say something comforting. He turned in the other direction only to find Ron, Dean and Seamus mimicking the look on Hermione's face. He sighed and turned back to Landon.

"Look Colin-I mean Landon," he began, and the boy looked up at him as if he had no cares in the world, "I-er, um… I'm sorry about that."

The glares continued.

"Well um… how about if I-er, give you a... um, flying lesson?"

What? A flying lesson? He didn't just say that.

"Wow, really?" The boy said, sounding absolutely thrilled. "I can hardly wait! I've been hoping you'd get to see me fly! I'm a great chaser!"

"C-chaser," Harry stammered, knowing where this conversation was going, "I didn't mean-"

"Yeah, been playing for years now, you'll want me on the team for sure!"

Harry moaned and turned back to Ron.

"Are you happy now?"

Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors sniggered.

When dinner had finished and the plates had been removed from the tables, a luxurious looking dessert; one consisting of every sort of pie, brownie, cupcake and tart Harry could think of, appeared on the table. He immediately reached for a large dish of tripe pudding as Dumbledore stood up to make his usual speech.

"Welcome everyone, to yet another year at Hogwarts."

Harry noticed that the headmaster's voice seemed unusually nervous.

"As many of you know, certain events have unfolded over the course of the summer that may cause you to feel uneasy."

Many of the students exchanged nervous glances, quite aware of what Dumbledore was talking about.

"However," Dumbledore continued, stepping out from behind the seat and making for very door which Harry had passed through after his name had been pulled from the Goblet of Fire only two years ago, "The staff and I have taken extra precautions to guarantee safety at the school this year as well as maintain a sense of security amongst the student body."

Dumbledore reached the door and reached for the handle but paused before opening it.

"The Ministry has placed an extra guard of Aurors around the perimeter of the school on top of the extra enchantments placed on the walls and exits. There is," he added, turning the handle and inching the door open, "The matter of the student's mental welfare. For this, I have personally asked an organization I'm rather fond of, one that deals with the encouragement of young people faced with or placed in difficult situations, to help raise everyone's spirits and hopefully make this year at Hogwarts one of the best it has seen."

And with that he swung the door open full tilt, and a ridiculously dressed man came tumbling out. The man tumbled past Dumbledore and came to an abrupt halt when he collided with a leg of the staff table resulting in much laughter.

The man stood up and shook himself off before spreading his arms and smiling in a "tada!" sort of way. Many of the younger students found this quite amusing; Harry however wasn't impressed.

"Is this guy for real?" Ron whispered over Harry's shoulder.

Dressed more like a circus clown than a wizard, the man looked as if he was a street performer Dumbledore had pulled directly out of one of the booths in Diagon alley. When the giggles finally diminished, the man cleared his throat.

"Welcome," the man said in a high pitched, squeaky voice that didn't fit him in the least, "to another amazing year at Hogwarts-no, that was his line." The man scratched his head as some first years laughed. This was ridiculous, Harry thought. How was some joker supposed to keep the students' spirit up? Dumbledore must be losing his mind.

"Well, what I meant to say was, I'm a graffulus wormagon!" The man shook his head. "Oh, I'm no good at this."

And with that he pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation. In a cloud of smoke his clothes had changed.

Stepping out of the cloud, Harry got his first real glimpse at the man. This man was almost an exact replica of Gilderoy Lockhart and if Harry hadn't know better, he could have very well thought it was Lockhart himself. This man had long, golden hair that seemed to sit perfectly in place so that his sparkling blue eyes could be seen from any angle. He was physically fit to say the least; Harry guessed he had been some kind of performer now for a long time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce myself. I am Jeremiah Ethunius Richter Wastfurth the ninth, Chairman of the traveling entertainment group M.O.R.A.L.E."

The room was suddenly full of whispers and odd looks.

"Dumbledore's hired a bloody idiot!" Seamus laughed across the table.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Ron added, sniggering.

"What is M.O.R.A.L.E you might ask? Let me explain. M.O.R.A.L.E, or the Magical Organization for Recreational Activities and Leisurely Events, is a group of people dedicated to maintain mental health in young wizards and witches, thus allowing them to reach their full potential without hindrance. We set up shop in a place for a period of time, in this case a year, and hold specific, _exciting_ events; events which students will look forward to, something to keep them amused."

"This has suddenly taken a turn for the better," Ron said and Harry agreed. Maybe Dumbledore had been right after all. The school was going to be a gloomy place this year after hearing about the return of Voldemort. Why not distract people with exciting and amusing things. The mood of the room had definitely lifted since they'd arrived, if this is what Dumbledore had been planning, it was working perfectly.

"We have scheduled a slew of events for this year, both education and recreational. There will be something exciting and interesting for everyone. Our events will be posted in your common room bulletin boards the minute we wish to announce them, giving students all the time they'll need to prepare."

The man turned back to Dumbledore, who was once again sitting in the Headmaster's chair, a large grin on his face.

"Anything to add, professor?"

Dumbledore's eyes lit up as he remembered something.

"There is one more thing," he said, standing up and raising his voice. "There are a few changes in staff positions this year that I'd like to inform you of." Harry knew what was coming. Professor Yewdine had been sitting in a chair just on the other side of the Slytherin table and had remained rather quiet. He wondered what everyone was going to think when Dumbledore announced that she, a seven year old child, would be teaching.

"Our former Potions Master, Professor Snape, has accepted a new position as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." Cheers erupted from the Slytherin Table as Snape stood up and revealed his yellow teeth in a nasty grin.

"S-Snape's teaching Defence?" Neville stuttered, his voice shaking. Ron had started choked on his tart and a third year further down the table had spit her drink at the boy across from her.

"Did you know about this Harry?" Ron asked in a confused tone.

"No," Harry admitted, "I hadn't really thought about it much since the night at Professor Yewdine's."

Hermione gave him a skeptical look.

"Professor Snape has been a teacher for a long time Harry, he wouldn't dream of doing anything-"

She cut herself short at Harry's reaction.

"Dumbledore trusts him Harry, you should too."

This was true, as much as Harry didn't want to admit it. Something still felt wrong about giving Snape; a teacher so suspiciously connected with the Dark Arts, the job of teaching students how to defend themselves from them.

"The position of Potions Master," Dumbledore's voice broke through the cheers of the Slytherins, "will be taken by our newest staff member, Professor Yewdine." The students started clapping but slowed down as they couldn't see a teacher anywhere.

"No need to feel ashamed Cagja," Dumbledore chimed, glancing over to where Professor Yewdine was sitting, looking rather embarrassed, "come and greet your students."

The young, silver-haired girl strode quietly up to the front of the hall and took a bow. Silence passed over the hall like a tidal wave. Students everywhere immediately began whispering and a few comments such as 'is this for real?' and 'you've got to be kidding me,' were heard.

Professor Yewdine raised herself back to her full height, unaffected by the obvious display of disbelief, and returned to her seat at the side of the hall.

"Well then," Dumbledore said quickly, "With that, I turn things back to Mr.Wastfurth."

Noticing the disarray of the room, the Lockhart-looking man took his place back at the front of the hall and raised his hands.

"Students and staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I present to you, the Magical Organization for Recreational Activities and Leisurely Events. Do enjoy."

And with that, all light disappeared from the Great hall. A few whistles and giggles could be heard before being stifled by a loud boom which echoed through their ears as a display of fireworks went off signaling the start of a very elaborate show that went on for several hours.


	9. Potions with Professor Yewdine

**Chapter Nine**

**Potions with Professor Yewdine**

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of commotion in the common room below. Reaching over to grab his glasses from the nightstand, Harry noticed that Ron had already gotten up and by the sound of it, was in the common room.

The Gryffindor common room, which was usually quiet at this time of the morning, (still an hour before breakfast) was bustling with activity. A few first years ran past Harry as he came down the stairs; he caught words like "exciting" and "competition" as they zoomed up the stairs, most likely to tell their friends about whatever it was they had heard. When he finally did reach the bottom of the stairs, a choir that took quite a bit of effort considering how groggy he still was from yesterday's celebration, he saw a large group of students surrounding the bulletin board.

"Harry, have you heard?" Ron's voice sounded over the crowd, "there's a big event coming up!"

Harry wiped his eyes and groaned as he continued toward his friend.

Ron was obviously still revved up from last night's performance. Harry had to admit that the fire faeries and dragon charmers _were_ something to behold, but he highly doubted that some random organization or whatever they were, would help boost school spirit.

"Look, it's all right here," Dean Thomas exclaimed, stuffing a copy of the pin-up in Harry's arms, "says it's going to be an adventure for all!"

Apparently more people were enthused than Harry had first thought.

Harry glanced over the flyer. Nothing seemed to stand out too much. A large green and yellow emblem embroidered with Faeries and Dragons topped the page. Ever few seconds the acronym M.O.R.A.L.E flashed across the emblem; as if anyone could forget such a stupid name. Who had come up with that anyways?

"Doesn't say much," Harry said as he walked over to his favourite armchair by the fireplace. Hermione, who had just come down the stairs as well, joined Ron, Dean and Seamus around Harry. "It'll probably be some kind of chess tournament or a job fair," Harry sighed, throwing the paper into the fire. This motion resulted in several gasps and someone even muttered "_rude_" from somewhere behind him.

"Harry's probably right," Hermione said in a sullen tone. She looked rather tired; Harry guessed she had read herself to sleep after the ceremony last night. "It sounds rather mundane."

Ron and the others took a little more offense by this than they probably should have, and made a rather obnoxious exit from the common room.

Harry stood up and motioned for Hermione to lead the way down to the great hall for breakfast. It was at this exact moment that Ginny shuffled up, beaming.

"You lot have heard?" she said excitedly.

"_Yes,_" Harry and Hermione responded rather rudely in unison, and proceeded to glare.  
Ginny sank back into the crowd looking rather hurt.

"Maybe that was a little harsh," Harry commented after seeing Ginny's reaction, "Why don't we just-Hermione?"

The common room door stood open and Harry could see Hermione halfway down the stairs; she hadn't even noticed.

Term schedules were handed out after breakfast. Hermione's schedule consisted of almost every sixth year class possible, something that didn't surprise Harry and Ron in the least. Just then, Professor McGonagall handed Harry his schedule.

"Potter, how come you're not signed up for potions?" she asked in a surprised tone, "I thought you were looking to become an auror?"

Harry slumped. He had forgotten that his _exceeds expectations_ mark on his potions O.W.L wasn't a high enough grade to continue on.

"I-I didn't get a high enough mark on my O.W.L," he admitted quietly. Professor McGonagall's thin mouth spread into a grin.

"Have you forgotten about the staff change Potter?" she said quickly, "With Professor Yewdine teaching potions, a grade of _exceeds expectations_ is far more than enough to get you into class."

Harry smiled.

"I'll sign you up then-you too Weasley," she added, taking a look at Ron's schedule. "You'll need to buy books as soon as possible. Professor Snape probably has some extra ones lying around for now."

"Th-thanks professor," Harry stammered, suddenly feeling full of hope. It seemed that his dream of becoming an auror hadn't slipped away after all.

"Oh and Potter," McGonagall added, turning back towards Harry and Ron, who were now looking thoroughly excited, "You'll need to submit your team roster to me by the end of the week. I suggest you begin tryouts as soon as possible."

Harry had somehow forgotten that he had been named captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. He had felt worried about this before, unsure of how much extra time this would consume, but now he couldn't wait to get back on the pitch.

"I'll have it professor," He called as McGonagall walked away.

Hermione stood up and began gathering her books.

"Lemme guess," Ron said sarcastically as he watched his friend stuff her books back into her bags; she had been reading _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Six_ throughout breakfast. "Arithimancy or Runes?"

"Herbology actually," Hermione responded, taking off towards the entrance hall, "and if you two don't hurry up, you'll be late as well."

Harry looked down at his schedule. Sure enough, he had Herbology in five minutes. He downed the rest of his orange juice and bolted for the door.

Harry and Ron turned up late for Herbology. The class had already begun transplanting their Fanged Geranium seedlings.

"You two can go without gloves," Professor Sprout said when Harry and Ron walked up to grab their materials. They gave her a wide-eyed stare. "Oh relax, they're only seedlings, can't do any real damage anyhow."

Harry and Ron marched back to their table and began to work on their Fanged Geranium seedlings.

"So," Seamus asked Ron as he parried a snap from his Geranium, "any guesses at what the big event is going to be?"

"Don't tell me you guys are still going on about that," Harry said, narrowly avoiding his plant as well. It had only been three hours since the flyer had been posted on the bulletin board and already the school was acting like the Tri-wizard tournament had come back to Hogwarts.

"Not really," replied Ron rather loudly, jamming his now bleeding finger into his mouth, "but I'll tell you one thing, Professor Sprout definitely hasn't tackled Fanged Geraniums barehanded before."

The three others laughed.

During lunch Harry mentioned to Katie Bell that he would be holding tryouts for the positions that had become vacant since last year.

"You're not going to tryout the whole team?" Katie said in a disappointed tone.

"Well why would I?" Harry said, seeing as he already had a pretty good idea of who was worthy material or not.

"Well I just don't want any special treatment," she stated, "because we're well… friends."

Harry realized that she had a point.

"Fine then, I'll hold tryouts for the entire team," he said sounding rather reluctant, "just make sure to mention it to people. I want to hold them before the end of the week, tomorrow if possible."

"That's not a whole lot of time-"

"I'm sure you can manage it Katie," Harry said, standing up to leave.

"Alright then _captain_," she said jokingly, "I'll get to it."

"Oh, and Katie," Harry added, turning back to her, "Make sure you live up to my expectations."

That afternoon Harry, Ron and Hermione had their first Potions class. As they approached the dungeon that they related so closely to Snape, they weren't surprised to find the crowd at the door whispering and giving each other looks of skepticism.

"So this class is taught by that little kid, right?" Harry heard Ernie Macmillan ask Dean Thomas as they approached.

"You've met her Harry, haven't you?" Dean said, turning to Harry. "What's she like?"

Harry didn't know what they were talking about. Had the fact that Harry and Dumbledore had visited the weird house out in the countryside over the summer somehow leaked around the school?

"I've met her? I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said quickly, trying to avoid the subject.

"Yes you have," Neville announced, "you met her on the train."

Harry felt relieved. He _had _seen Professor Yewdine on the train-in fact, if it hadn't been for her, he and Ron would have probably been beating senseless by-

"You could hardly call her a professor."

The familiarly unpleasant voice of Draco Malfoy came from the back of the crowd. Sure enough, the group of students parted so that that Malfoy now stood face to face with Harry and the others.

"I can't believe the governors are making nowadays. If my dad were here-"

"Yeah it's too bad he's locked away in Azkaban," Ron said, giving Malfoy a look of disgust, "I guess that's what you get for being a Death Eater."

"You just wait, Weasley, we're going to-"

"You're going to what Malfoy?" Harry asked, stepping past Ron and getting right in Malfoy's face. "I don't see your cronies around, what happened? Did they get _Troll_'s on their potions O.W.L?"

The Gryffindors roared with laughter. Malfoy contorted his face in anger.

He leaned in closer to Harry so that his mouth was right next to Harry's ear.

"Oh, you'll see Potter. We've got all kinds of surprises waiting for you."

Just then there was a loud cough and everyone turned to see the silver-haired seven year old girl that was Professor Yewdine.

"Is there a problem here Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, sounding ridiculously like a child.

Malfoy backed off with a huff.

Professor Yewdine opened the door to the classroom and led the way in.

The classroom was already full of plumes of smoke and quaint smells that Harry guess were obviously coming from three large cauldrons scattered around the room. Ernie Macmillan took a seat at Harry, Ron and Hermione's table as the Slytherins and Ravenclaws each took their own table. Harry and Ron glanced over at the cauldron next to their table. Harry had no idea was its contents were, but suddenly it didn't matter. Some of the spiraling plumes from the cauldron seeped into Harry's nostrils and he was suddenly met with a scent that induced a slight euphoria. He could definitely smell Treacle Tart and the smell of a freshly polished broomstick. There was also a slight flowery scent accompanying this; something he was sure he had smelled at the burrow. He suddenly found himself grinning stupidly. He turned to Ron only to find that he too had a grin on his face and looked as if he were having a very pleasant day dream.

"Would everyone please take out their scales and materials, as well as their copy of _Advanced Potion Making._"

"Professor," Harry spoke up, causing everyone to look over at him. "I uh, don't have any materials. Professor McGonagall just signed us up this morning;" He explained pointing at Ron, "What do you-"

"I do remember her mentioning something about this," Professor Yewdine said, putting a hand on her chin and looking rather silly doing so. It was still hard to take a seven year old seriously, even if she was an all-knowing sage. "Professor Snape has a few extra copies of the book over here I believe," she said, and without warning, two copies of _Advanced Potion Making_ were soaring across the room and landed in the hands of Harry and Ron.

"Um… Professor," Malfoy said, showing no attempt to hide the fact that he thought Professor Yewdine shouldn't be a teacher at all, "I… need a copy of the book as well."

Professor Yewdine said nothing. She simply waved her wand and another book flung itself off the shelf and was caught rather clumsily by Malfoy, who had to dive out of his seat for it.

"If you would be so kind as to open your books to page seventy-"

"Professor this book's all scribbled in; I can't use this garbage!" Malfoy complained, cutting Professor Yewdine off.

"You're lucky you have a copy at all Mr. Malfoy, now I suggest you open it to page seventy-six," the girl responded, turning back towards the chalkboard and sounding much fiercer than Harry thought was possible, "Ten points from Slytherin for that outburst."

Malfoy sneered at her.

"And a detention tomorrow evening at eight o'clock for that snide look."

Everyone at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables giggled quietly. The Slytherin table looked rather confused at the fact that Professor Yewdine hadn't even been looking in their direction. Harry thought he heard someone mention the words "Mad-Eye Moody" in the onslaught of whispery chaos.

When the room became silent again, Professor Yewdine began a slow circle around the students.

"Around you you'll see a mix of different potions you should be able to produce by the time you leave this school next year," she began, sounding more like a teacher. She stopped in front of the cauldron by the Slytherin table that looked liked it simply contained boiling water. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"It's Veritaserum Professor, colourless, Odourless and tasteless. One drop will cause the drinker to speak the truth, no matter the circumstances." Hermione said brightly.

"Very good Ms. Granger, nothing less than I expected."

Professor Yewdine continued around the room and asked the students about the contents of the other two large cauldrons. Hermione answered both her questions, stating that the second cauldron contained Polyjuice Potion, which Harry and Ron had recognized, and that the third cauldron contained a love potion called Amortentia. Her response to this question was rather lengthy and involved something about freshly mown grass and new parchment. When she had reached the front of the room again, Professor Yewdine opened up her book again.

"Professor," Ernie Macmillan said suddenly, "What's in that cauldron?"

He was pointing at the smaller cauldron sitting on her desk that looked to be filled with a bubbling, gold coloured substance.

"Oh this," she replied casually, "this is something that will be used as a reward at an event scheduled for later this year. It's a potion called Felix Felicis." She gave Hermione a respectful look. "I'm sure you can tell me what Felix Felicis does Ms. Granger?"

"It's liquid luck," Hermione beamed, "It makes you lucky!"

"Exactly right, ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Yewdine responded happily. "The drinker of this potion will notice that everything he or she does will go perfectly well. That is, until its effects wear off."

The room was suddenly full of conversation. Harry suddenly found himself interested in the bulletin board flyer posted up earlier. Imagine what kind of benefits a potion like that would have in a quidditch match, or in a competition like the Tri-wizard tournament, even for something like finding a date; the possibilities were endless.

"But that's enough about that," Professor Yewdine said, causing the room to go silent again; apparently no one else wanted a detention. "We are on page seventy-six in our books. We will be starting with a much simpler than Felix Felicis called the _Draught of Living Death._"

She continued talking, but Harry heard nothing. He was lost in a glorious daydream that consisted of Felix Felicis and the quidditch world cup.


	10. Quidditch Trials

**Chapter Ten**

**Quidditch Trials**

The next morning the common room was much quieter. Most students were either doing homework or talking amongst themselves about classes or the mysterious upcoming event. Harry met up with Hermione who was already halfway through the Defense against the Dark Arts textbook _confronting the Faceless._

"I see you're up to the same old thing," he commented, slumping down in his favourite chair next to her.

"It's nothing new," Hermione responded, not bothering to look up from her book. "Where's Ron?"

"Gone down to breakfast already," Harry said, suddenly realizing how hungry he was as well, "which is where we should be. Are you ready?"

Hermione marked the page and closed the book.

"He does know that breakfast isn't served for another ten minutes, what's he doing down there already?"

"Well," Harry started, remembering how psyched Ron had been this morning, "he said he wanted to be at his best for tryouts today."

Hermione frowned.

"He's just nervous. He always eats when he's nervous," she stated as she swung the portrait hole open and stepped through.

"I see you follow his routine rather closely," Harry replied, receiving an icy look that told him to back off. "Or not…"

On the way down to the Great Hall, they passed Malfoy and his cronies, all of which were wearing wide smiles. As Harry passed by, their looks turned from ones of joy to that of revenge.

"Looking a little stressed there Potter," Malfoy sneered in Harry's direction.

"Just ignore them," Hermione advised, pulling Harry along.

"He's definitely up to something Hermione; this could be a good opport-"

Just then they rounded the corner to the staircase which led down into the entrance hall. Harry walked straight into Ginny and Dean who were locked so tightly together it looked as if they were attempting to suffocate one another. Upon realizing what had disturbed them, they quickly pulled themselves apart, Dean looked surprised.

"Harry, I thought you had already gone down to breakf-"

"No," Harry said forcefully, "just was on my way now." He caught Ginny's eye before she turned away.

Something stirred inside Harry at that moment. Maybe it was because Ginny was Ron's sister, someone Harry had seen growing up over the past years and someone he felt was almost like family now; or maybe it was something else. This feeling confused Harry and he suddenly felt like the one who should be embarrassed.

"Harry, come on," Hermione called from somewhere below, "what's so interesting up there."

"I-I um, I'll just be g-going n-now," Harry stammered, waving in the direction of Hermione's voice. He tripped over his feet as he made a hasty move towards the stairs. He looked back and caught Ginny smiling at him, or at least that's what he hoped he'd seen.

They entered the hall and Harry took a seat next to a very nervous looking Ron who still had a full plate in front of him.

"What's wrong mate?" he asked, knowing exactly what the problem was.

Ron had never lived down the performance anxiety that came with playing quidditch.

"What do you think is wrong," he groaned, pushing his plate away, "I'm a horrible keeper, I'll never make the team."

"You're a great player Ron, don't say that," Harry said unconvincingly.

Ron turned to him. Harry noticed he was looking rather green.

"I am not, don't you remember last year?"

"Yes, of course," Harry responded as he exchanged a worried look with Hermione.

Harry had almost memorized the entire _Weasley is our King_ song the Slytherins had created last year. "I remember that you were a great keeper, you were just nervous, that's all."

"You really think so?" Ron asked, sounding slightly more cheerful.

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

"I hope you'll remember that after today," Ron said, leaning in towards his friends and lowering his voice, "have you seen who my competition is?"

He nodded his head towards the end of the table. Harry and Hermione turned to see who Ron was talking about. A large, wiry-haired seventh year boy was laughing heartily with a couple of his friends. Harry could see why Ron was feeling uneasy. This guy definitely looked like he could give Ron some competition.

"He's trying for keeper?" Harry said trying not to sound worried. He had promised Katie that he wouldn't give her special treatment because she had been on the team before or because she was his friend. He had known Ron much longer than Katie, but this was his first year as captain of the team. He had to make decisions based on what was best for the team, not to satisfy his friends.

Ron was looking at him hopefully but must've seen the concern in his eyes.

"I knew it," he groaned, pulling his plate back in front of him, "I'm done for."

"Don't think that," Harry said, giving Hermione a 'help-me-out' look.

"Just do your best," Hermione added reassuringly, "I'm _positive_ you'll do fine."

Ron didn't look at all convinced as he stuffed an entire piece of bread into his mouth.

Snape's classroom on the third floor had a gloomier look than Harry had thought possible. Thick black curtains blocked out any trace of sunlight from the room and the small number of candles floating about made it quite difficult to make out where the chalkboard was, let alone what was written on it.

As the students filed in, Harry and Ron took a seat next to Hermione who had already taken her book out and was looking rather flustered.

"We've got so much homework in Runes!" she exclaimed receiving absolutely no reaction from her two friends.

Harry knew that Hermione was always one to fret over marks. However, if she was worried about a workload, he was sure it wouldn't be something he would want to have.

"Shame," Ron yawned.

Hermione scowled at him.

"Just you wait, I'm sure Snape will have loads for us."

No soon had the words exited her mouth, Snape entered the room slamming the door shut behind him, causing everyone in the room to straighten up in their seats.

"I have not asked for books to be taken out," he hissed, causing a sudden roar of noise as books were closed and placed back in bags throughout the room, "I have something to explain and I wish to have your full attention."

He walked to the front of the class, waited for the few slower students (Neville Longbottom being one of them) to put their books away, the turned to face them.

"You have now had five teachers in this subject, I believe," he started, brushing a piece of hair from his face, "and I'm sure each of them have had their own methods and priorities. I'm surprised that with all this confusion, so many of you have managed to scrape an O.W.L in this subject. I will be even more surprised," he added, glaring at Neville, who was having trouble keeping all his books in his bag, "if this many of you can keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which will be much more advanced."

At this point, Snape started towards the back of the room.

"The Dark Arts are an ever-changing, ever-evolving monster with unimaginable wit and intelligence," he said, lowering his voice. Harry thought he saw a gleam of admiration in Snape's eyes as he said this. "No matter if you slay the monster, it will always return, more powerful and clever than before."

By this point most of the class had joined in Harry's feeling of discomfort. It was one thing to respect the Dark Arts, but to come into a Defense _against_ the Dark Arts class and speak of them almost lovingly, seemed rather suspicious.

Snape must've noticed this, for he raised his voice and turned away from the veil of the curtains he had been staring through.

"That is why your defenses," he said, strolling toward the front of the class again, "must be as clever and ever-changing as the Arts you wish to undo."

When he had reached the front of the room, he turned back towards them, once again having to wipe a greasy length of hair from his face.

"I take it you are all novices in the use of non-verbal spell casting. Can anyone tell me what the benefit of using non-verbal spells is?"

After looking over the room more than twice and seeing that Hermione's was the only hand in the air, he sighed.

"Alright then, Miss Granger, please explain the benefits."

"Using non-verbal spells denies your opponents the benefits of knowing which type of spell you're about to cast," Hermione stated, "giving you a split second advantage."

"An answer repeated almost word-for-word from _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Six_," Snape said dismissively, "but an essentially correct one. The use of non-verbal spells gives the user an advantage. Casting a non-verbal spell is not a simple task to perform, and not every wizard is able to do it. It requires a combination of mind power and concentration," he added, firing a malicious look in Harry's direction, "that some of us seem to, _lack_."

A few of the Slytherins sniggered at the comment as Harry clenched his fists in his lap.

"In any case," Snape explained menacingly, "we will be practicing this method throughout the year and will begin today by dividing into pairs. One student will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other student will in turn, attempt to block the jinx without speaking."

The class then divided into pairs. Harry, who had paired up with Ron, had decided that he would be the one to block the jinx. After a few tries, Harry noticed that most of the class was cheating. Most people were just muttering spells under their breath. Others, including Ron, were actually making an honest attempt and turning purple in the face with concentration.

Hermione had jinxed Neville without speaking on her first attempt-in fact she had made it look rather easy.

"H-how'd you do that?" Ron asked, looking as if he was about to pass out.

"I-um… I've been studying during summer," she responded looking nervous.

Harry looked at her astonished. For someone who had received an '_exceeds expectations'_ on her O.W.L, this was an incredible accomplishment. Hermione stood there however, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

Harry opened his mouth to say something; she had a look Harry had seen her wear a lot during their third year, a look that meant she was hiding something. As he began his sentence though, Snape walked up.

"You need to concentrate harder Longbottom," he said turning towards Harry, "like this."

Snape aimed his wand at Harry but before anything could happen Harry yelled _protego!_

His shield charm was surprisingly large and knocked Snape off balance. Straightening himself, Snape looked at Harry with an all too familiar rage.

"Have you forgotten Potter," he snarled through his yellow teeth, "that we are practicing _non-verbal_ spells."

"Yes _sir_," Harry responded, with a sarcastic emphasis on the latter word.

"Well then try using them," Snape retorted before turning away from the group, "and ten points from Gryffindor, for disobeying instructions."

Both Harry and Ron made rude hand gestures behind their backs as Snape walked away.

"I did it!" Neville shouted suddenly.

Harry and Ron looked over to see that Neville had begun sprouting leaves from his ears. Hermione had obviously reflected his jinx back at him. Still looking rather uneasy, she muttered the counter-curse before congratulating him.

The afternoon sun was unusually warm for September as Harry and a very nervous looking Ron made for the quidditch pitch followed closely by Hermione who was reciting every possible confidence boosting story she could remember about Ron's quidditch ability in an attempt to raise his spirits. After a few minutes, Harry was beginning to feel just as nervous as Ron about having to choose between the other competition and his friend and was getting rather annoyed with Hermione's speech.

"Oh, he's heard enough," He exclaimed quickly, trudging on ahead towards the large group of people who had turned up to try out.

"I was just trying to keep him from throwing up," Hermione said, sounding hurt.

"Thanks for that," Ron murmured as Hermione veered towards the stands to watch.

Whatever Katie had done after Harry had only given her a day's notice, she must've done perfectly. After sorting the group of people which turned out to be almost double the number that Harry had guessed as he was approaching, most of which Harry could tell had only come to see what he'd be like as captain, he decided to start things off with a simple lap around the pitch.

It turned out to be a great idea. The first group, consisting mainly of first years that looked as if they had just finished their first flying lesson, was terrible. The two kids who actually managed to make it past the goal posts at the other end of the pitch without crashing into it, collided halfway back, resulting in a trip to see Mrs. Pomfrey for one of them.

The second group was just as bad as the first. All of them managed to make it around the pitch with only slight complications, but the lap took nearly two minutes, far too long to have any decent chance in a quidditch match. The third group was actually a bunch of Ravenclaw players who laughed as Harry yelled at them to tryout for their own house.

By this point, Harry was getting quite annoyed and was starting to seriously consider canceling the tryouts and just asking Dean Thomas to fill the vacant chaser position left by Angelina Johnson.

"If there is anyone else here who isn't in Gryffindor," Harry proclaimed angrily, "Please leave the pitch or at least get on the stands."

A dozen giggling girls waved at Harry, walked over to the stands and took up position next to Hermione.

The last group consisted of a fair number of older people as well as a few people Harry recognized. As predicted, Landon Diggory had shown up, surprisingly sporting a wonderfully crafted Nimbus Two-Thousand and One and the stalky, wiry-haired boy Harry had seen that morning in the great hall was there as well. When he saw Harry looking at him, he walked over and stuck out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Harry," the large boy said in a gruff tone, "name's Cormac McLaggen, I'm a keeper."

Harry got the sudden feeling that this guy wasn't expecting to have to tryout. McLaggen gave off aura of confidence that was unnerving. He was glad Ron was already waiting over by Hermione; one sentence from this guy would probably send him over the edge.

"How come you didn't try out last year?" Harry asked wondering what kind of response he would get.

"I was in the hospital wing last year, ate a pound of Doxy eggs for a bet," McLaggen boasted as if being stupid was the manliest thing in the world.

"Oh, right then," Harry said quietly, "have fun then."

"It's not about fun Harry, it's about winning."

Harry was almost glad McLaggen couldn't see the expression on his face; he was already taking off. The last group took off and started around the pitch. As expected, Katie, Ron, and Cormac took there time and looked to be rather bored. Harry was surprised to see how well Landon was flying. Halfway around the pitch, he caught up with the rest of the group and by the time they were nearing the end of the lap, Landon had taken the lead.

"Okay, that's just fine," Harry said as the group approached, "chasers, if you'll just-"

Suddenly Landon took off with blinding speed. Harry had to duck as the boy rushed past him. Several gasps escaped the crowd who were now watching in awe. Harry watched in amazement as Landon completed a second lap in an amount of time Harry had almost thought impossible. It was clear that this kid knew how to fly. Whoever said he was good wasn't lying.

The rest of the group rushed up to compliment the youngster as he landed. Harry walked up looking annoyed.

"I said one lap Landon, not two."

Landon looked at the ground.

"Sorry, it's just that it takes a couple laps for me to get warmed up…"

"Well, that wasn't necessary," Harry said, trying to hide the fact that he was just as impressed as everyone else, "you flew good enough in your first lap. You're trying out for chaser I take it?"

"Well, actually," Landon said quietly before looking up at Harry, "I was hoping to try for seeker."

Harry had to stop his mouth from falling open. He hadn't expected anyone to try out for the seeker position that he had filled for the past five years. Many people had commented that Harry had been the best seeker that Hogwarts had seen in years. It was true that he was a natural and he too had made the team in his first year, but the comment still shocked him as much as everyone else. After a moment of awkward silence, Harry got an idea.

"Alright, we'll do the seeker tryouts last then."

The youngster's face lit up.

"Anyways, let's start with everyone trying out for chaser."

The group that had shown up hoping to become chasers took to the sky. Katie Bell was solid as usual, putting a handful of goals in during her tryout and Ginny came through extremely well, racking up over a dozen goals. A surprise came in the form of a girl named Demelza Robbins, who turned out to be very good at dodging bludgers as well as picking up at least five goals. In the end Katie, Ginny and Demelza were chosen by Harry as the team's chasers.

The search for two new beaters to replace Fred and George Weasley took considerably longer. Jimmy Peakes, who had managed to give Harry a nice sized goose bump on the back of his head with a wickedly powerful bludger and Ritchie Coote who demonstrated some quite accurate aim were chosen as the two new beaters. Harry was disappointed that none of them had the flair of Fred and George, but both were solid choices nonetheless.

The keeper tryouts were next and Ron's condition hadn't improved in the least. He and Cormac were the only two who had hopes of becoming the team's next keeper. Harry had Katie and Ginny take a combination of five shots at each of the hopefuls. Cormac's performance was just as Harry had predicted, flawless. He stopped the first four shots with finesse. On the fifth shot however, Cormac steered completely the wrong way and Ginny scored. Looking rather frustrated, Cormac landed next to Harry.

Ron was looking horrible and as he approached his broom Harry thought he might keel over and lose his lunch. He managed to keep it down though, and after taking to the air and circling the goal rings a few times, seemed to have gained some confidence.

Ginny and Katie began firing shots at him. Ron stopped one, two, three shots with relative ease. The fourth shot kinda fooled him a little, and he made an obviously lucky save. The fifth shot however, Ron stopped without any problems. Hermione and Ginny both cheered; Harry found it hard to keep himself from joining in the celebration as well. He didn't have to worry for long though; a rough tap on his shoulder told him that the competition wasn't exactly impressed.

"That wasn't right," McLaggen exploded, looking mighty red in the face, "his sister took it easy on him. I demand a repeat."

"I didn't take it easy on him, you big oaf," Ginny retorted, causing the large boy to huff even louder.

"Did too-"

"Did not-"

"Alright, that's enough!" Harry shouted, silencing both of them. They were both still raging, but Harry could see that they were anxious to hear his verdict. "This is _my_ team and _I_ will decide on what happens with it. Cormac, Ron stopped more shots than you did fair and square. I've decided to make him keeper and I suggest you deal with that decision."

McLaggen gave Harry a look that frightened him quite a bit, but he wasn't about to let that show now. He stood tall and stared Cormac down. After a moment the brutish boy groaned.

"Oh, whatever," he muttered as he stormed off the pitch.

Everyone began congratulating Ron. Hermione came rushing down from the stands beaming.

"I told you that you'd do it," she exclaimed suddenly throwing her arms around Ron.

"Thanks," Ron replied weakly, shocked by his friend's sudden gesture. Hermione quickly removed herself from him and turned pink.

"You were awesome!"

Dean Thomas came running up from behind Harry and planted a kiss on Ginny. Harry felt the same, strange feeling he had in the corridor early that day. He quickly turned his attention away from the couple to congratulate his best friend.

A sudden tug on the back of Harry's robes caused him to turn around.

Landon Diggory was standing there, broom in hand, looking expectant.

"Seeker tryout, remember?"

In the midst of all the excitement, Harry had forgotten what he had told Landon only a little while before.

Everyone suddenly hushed up and turned to face Harry. It suddenly seemed as if you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Harry's ability as a seeker had never been challenged by anyone from his own team, let alone a first year. Given the intensity of the situation though, Harry wanted to get this over quickly.

"Alright, here's what we'll do," Harry explained as everyone listened intently, "we'll have two competitions. The first will go as follows: we'll release a single snitch and wait for the moment for both of us to see it. At that point, we'll race to see who can catch it first."

The group surrounding him seemed to know where this was going. Eyes began to light up with excitement and Harry could see people rubbing their hands together in anticipation. "The second," he continued, Landon looking poised as ever, "will be almost the same, except we'll have two snitches and we'll each be looking for our own. First one to find and capture their snitch wins that competition."

Landon nodded in agreement and Harry moved towards the equipment case to grab the required snitches.

"But Harry, what if you each win a competition, what'll you do?" came the voice of Seamus Finnigan.

"Seamus, what're you doing here?" Harry asked, suddenly noticing a lot more students had arrived, including more Ravenclaws and some Hufflepuffs. Harry even saw the familiar slick blonde hair of Draco Malfoy in the stands. Apparently everyone was interested in who was going to make the Gryffindor team this year.

"Showed up with Dean, but that doesn't matter. What're you going to do if each of you wins one?" He asked again.

Harry hadn't exactly thought of that yet.

"You'll see," Harry said grabbing hold of the first snitch and activating it. "Ready Landon?"

"Definitely," Landon said, mounting his broom and smiling.

Harry released the snitch. It took off into the sky and was quickly lost in the sea of blue. Both boys kicked off and rose straight up twenty feet. The large crowd below stood in silent anticipation.

"Alright now," Harry said loudly, making sure Landon could hear him. The wind up here was much noisier than it was at ground level. "If you see the snitch first, tell me, and we'll begin the chase for it. If I see if first, I'll inform you, got it?"

Landon gave Harry a thumbs-up to tell him he understood.

The two boys didn't survey the area very long, after only a minute or so, Harry noticed the snitch circling near the middle goal ring at the opposite end of the pitch.

"Landon, can you see the snitch at the goal ring over there?" Harry called through the wind.

"I see it!" the boy exclaimed, readying himself.

"Alright then; three, two, one…go!"

Harry and Landon tore through the sky toward the other end of the pitch. The crowd below suddenly exploded with cheers of excitement.

It felt as if Harry were back in a game. It was both nerve-racking and relaxing at the same time. Landon was toe-to-toe with him, something Harry wasn't surprised by; he hadn't reached full speed on his yet. He was also sure that Landon's Nimbus Two-Thousand and One, even if modified slightly, wouldn't have the speed that his Firebolt did. As they approached the goal rings, the snitch took a sudden turn and whipped towards the bleachers to their right. Landon veered right with remarkable precision and was closing in on the snitch. Harry banked right and swooped down under Landon to pick up some speed. As Landon reached forward to grab the snitch, Harry had an idea.

He suddenly carved his Firebolt sharply upward and headed directly for Diggory's broom. Landon noticed just in the nick of time and moved out of the way. The snitch sped forward past the announcer's booth and then curving down towards the ground. Harry's heart began racing. This was his favourite scenario. The two of them would begin a dive, chasing after the snitch; it was Harry's strong point.

Both boys dropped into a dive, rocketing toward the ground at incredible speed. Harry took the lead, edging past Landon with only about fifty feet to go. Harry was closing in on the snitch. Thirty feet to go. Landon was now almost a full two feet behind Harry. Twenty feet to go. Harry stretched his hand out, ready to grab the snitch. Ten feet to go. Suddenly the snitch curved upward. This caught Harry off guard and he had to pull up with his might to avoid crashing into the ground. As he whipped past the crowd on the ground he heard gasps and cheers. Curving around, Harry's mouth dropped in awe.

Landon was rocketing upward, only feet away from the snitch, his hand outstretched. Harry shot forward with all his might. He was closing the gap, but it wouldn't be enough. Landon's hand closed around the snitch. He had won.

Mixed with disappointment and confusion, Harry lowered himself to the ground. Landon was met with a roar of cheers as he ran up to Harry.

"Did you see that Harry?" Ron exclaimed, charging up.

"Er, see what?" Harry asked, obviously guessing Landon had made a nifty move to beat Harry to the snitch.

"That kid was just screaming towards the ground, everyone thought he was a goner. Suddenly he whips around, like doing a summersault, and pushes off from the ground! It was bloody brilliant!"

"It was nothing," Landon said bashfully, "Just something Cedric was working on. I was the only person who knew about it. Said he wanted to out-dive the famous Harry Potter. I guess it works."

Harry was annoyed, impressed and suddenly full of grief all at the same time. Cedric had probably been working on the move during the summer before fourth year. He hadn't known then that the Tri-Wizard Tournament would be at held that year. A pit rose in Harry's stomach. Before it had any more time to accumulate, Landon was speaking again.

"So we have to find our own snitch now? No competition?" He asked, bringing Harry back to the present.

"Oh, yes. I'll go over and grab the other snitch. Release yours again."

Landon did as he was told and once again, the snitch took off into the sky.

Harry retrieved another snitch from the equipment case and released it. The snitch soared into the sky and was quickly lost.

"Alright Landon, are you ready?" Harry asked, feeling more confident about this competition.

Harry had to tell Landon where the snitch was last time. That meant that even if Landon was a better seeker during the chase, Harry still had the advantage of spotting his snitch first.

"I'm ready Harry," Landon replied.

Harry kicked off and Landon followed suite. Rising up over the pitch, Harry could see that the sun was well into the sky, and would be setting soon. That meant it wasn't long before dinner would be served. He'd have to make this quick.

As if in answer to his thought, a golden sparkle caught Harry's eye just to the left of the bleachers. He looked back to see what Landon was doing. It was as he expected. Landon was looking around intently, certainly not picking up any leads.

Harry looked back to the bleachers and saw the snitch still circling quietly close to ground level. He took off in a flash and within ten seconds was closing in on the snitch that had decided to make a journey toward the goal rings.

As Harry's hand closed around the snitch, he looked to see a distraught Landon still high up in the sky, completely unaware of the location of his snitch. The crowd cheered as Harry raised his arm to show Landon that he had caught his snitch. Landon's shoulders slumped and he returned to the ground.

Ron and Hermione ran up and congratulated him. The rest of the crowd was equally as excited. Seamus stepped up with a grin on his face.

"So you each won a competition Harry, what're you going to do?"

Harry still hadn't really thought that he'd lose one of the competitions. But as he saw Landon approaching, a strange but exciting thought crossed his mind.

"Alright Landon, we've each won a competition so here's what's going to happen." He explained, a smile crossing his face, "We're going to have a full on race: no snitches, no seeking, nothing. Whoever wins will be the new seeker."

Landon looked a little nervous at Harry's new confidence but agreed. Little did Landon know that the plan formulating in Harry's brain was a brilliant one; one that would guarantee surprise, shock and most importantly, victories for his team this season.

"Ron, I want you to give us the countdown," Ron acknowledged and kicked off into the air, "Dean, Seamus, you guys will be the judges at the finish line, which will be right where I'm standing now."

"Okay," the two responded in unison.

"Good, that's settled then. Let's do this."

Harry and Landon kicked off and headed towards Ron at the other end of the pitch. Once they were away from the immediate crowd, Harry looked over at Landon.

"Landon, I have a proposition for you, an idea that could help Gryffindor win the quidditch cup this year. Do you want to hear it?"

The boy looked confused but moved closer to get a better understanding.

"What's the plan?"

"Well," Harry began, trying to sound as comforting as possible, "it will involve you not making the team," Landon had began moving away looking rather angry.

"I know it sounds bad, but you have to trust me, it'll work." Harry pleaded. He had to think of a way to convince Landon that his plan was worth following. "Cedric trusted me," He said suddenly, remembering the events of his fourth year that had ultimately led to the death of his newfound friend.

The boy turned back to him. Harry wasn't sure if it was the wind or not, but he could see the boy's eyes filled with tears.

"He did, I know he did. He wrote me letters," Landon said quietly. Harry could tell he was choked up. After few second, the boy nodded. "Alright, I'm in."

As the two continued down the pitch at a slower pace, Harry described the details of the plan which consisted of Landon losing the race and not making the team. Landon sounded reluctant at certain parts but agreed to everything. The race went according to plan and Harry won.

When the two boys landed after the race, Harry made an official announcement that he had won fair and square and would remain Gryffindor's seeker. Landon complained exuberantly and stormed off of the pitch. A lot of the crowd seemed disappointed but remained confident that the right choice had been made. Harry caught Malfoy whispering amongst his friends and giving him degrading looks.

"Look at him," Ron laughed as they made their way back to the school for dinner.

"He probably thinks that Harry made the wrong choice," Hermione said nervously, she then gave Harry a rather lengthy glare. "You _did_ make the right choice, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Harry responded confidently, "I've got everything planned out. We're going to do great this year."

They headed back into entrance Hall where Harry stopped.

"I've got to go check something out before dinner," He said, avoiding his friends' eyes, "I'll meet you guys there in a bit."

Hermione gave him a shifty glance but the crowd pouring back in from the tryouts drowned her out.

"See you in a bit," Harry heard her call as he raced up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower.

Everything was going to work out just fine, Harry kept thinking over and over as he climbed the stairs toward Professor McGonagall's office. He could guarantee his team the quidditch cup this year, as long as McGonagall agreed to let his plan work. He reached the top of the stairs, raced down the hall to her office and knocked on the door.


End file.
